Love II
by djinni14
Summary: This is a sequel to my Love story. You will have to read that story first. - NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Love II**

_Chapter 1_

"Turn it off, Hot Stuff," Kate called out and the stove top began to get a little cooler. "Thank you, you're the greatest." She had long since learned that if she praised him and made him feel great about himself he did what he was asked.

Kate had eaten her breakfast while she was cooking Rick's so what she had was meant for him.

"Come on, Thomas, let's go see Daddy." Kate lifted her son out of a carrier that they, though mostly Rick, had made for him and held him tight to her chest. She picked up what she'd made for him and stood there for a moment trying to figure out how to get herself, Thomas, food and a drink that was still on the table up to the bridge. She elected to let the drink stay where it was.

It was up a series of stairs, however Kate had used those same stairs to help her burn off all the baby fat she was still carrying. In fact in her eyes she still had some that needed to go. But for the most part she looked like her old self. Rick certainly liked what he saw. Only when she was really pregnant did they stop making love to each other. That was followed by immediately after giving birth. Kate had started to worry that she didn't want him any longer. Thomas was a month old now and she had finally wanted him last night.

Sex with him had always been truly amazing. Okay, she understood that it was magic that allowed his massive cock to fit in her mouth and inside her, but that didn't diminish what she felt when they made love.

"Breakfast," Kate announced once she reached the bridge and set his plate down for him. Though instead of going to it he came to her and kissed her which had her kissing him back. Then she watched as he ran a hand softly over his son's head and then kissed it.

"We're starting to run really low on food, babe," Kate told him. Their freezer was now empty and the dry goods were pitifully few.

"I know." Rick left her and went over to his breakfast. It was actually a bit of this and a bit of that. "Have you eaten? You need milk for the baby." She needed to eat more than he did.

"I ate while I cooked. This is yours," Kate said just as Thomas indicated that he was upset.

"I didn't bring a diaper." It meant going back down to their room to find one. Instead she checked him first and found he was clean. "So you're hungry too, are you?" Kate stood there, dropped her shirt, and moved him to her breast. Thomas suckled while Rick ate.

"Wish I knew what to do next." Rick was done in almost no time. "You said you have some money left at home. You have your gold coins and I have a few of mine. What we really need is another outpost or something." They weren't making any money and they had been spending it instead of gaining it. Yes, they had gotten food, weapons, and gold from that last Githyanki outpost, but it wasn't enough.

"I have a little but it's not enough. I could go back to Silverymoon again. She said my coins are worth more than I think they are." The only real problem with that idea was that it was another short term answer.

Both were silent while Thomas suckled and both of his parents tried to think. "I could go back to work as a homicide detective. It's just that I can't take Thomas to a local doctor if he ever gets sick." She wasn't even sure if he could ever leave the apartment. His skin color and most definitely his tail would give him away. "I don't know, babe, I really don't." She still loved Rick fiercely and she loved their son almost even more. If it meant her death to protect him she would do it without hesitation.

Then Kate had an idea. "Can we sell the Githyanki equipment somewhere? Mine are supposedly more powerful now. I just don't know who to sell them to or where." She only knew one place and that was Silverymoon where she had gotten her scrolls that had saved her life.

"I know of a place on my plane and we might get a good price," Rick offered.

"And let your old master get his hands on you? Out of the question. You are _not_ going there. We'll think of something else. Something that doesn't mean I lose you." She would be trapped here all alone if something happened to him. "Something."

Thomas was done so she lifted him to her shoulder and burped him, hoping he didn't throw up all over her since she hadn't brought anything for that either. "He's going to need a diaper soon and he's going to go to sleep. Something I could use." Her breast milk was all Thomas had and he needed to be fed close to every two hours so she wasn't getting much sleep.

Rick gave both of them a kiss before leaving and he went back to sailing his pride and joy while keeping a watch for other ships. The Astral Plane was incredibly big but it wasn't empty and it mostly had enemies in it instead of friends.

.**x**[O]**x**.=.o{**X**}o.=.**x**[O]**x**.=.o{**X**}o.=.**x**[O]**x**.

Kate jerked awake to the sound of her son crying. She groaned wearily from the lack of sleep; she was still maybe a little asleep when she picked him up from their homemade bassinet.

"So what's wrong this time, little guy?" Kate checked his diaper first and turned her head in an attempt to get her nose a little farther away. "Mom never said anything about this."

Still Kate got to work on getting rid of the dirty diaper for it to be cleaned later. Wiped him clean, applied a tiny touch of oil and an equally tiny touch of powder, and gave him a nice clean diaper.

"You know you would like it better if you didn't make so many messes," Kate told him. "And so would your mommy." All clean and sweet smelling, she took him into her bed. "You want to sleep with mommy?" That lasted all of about 5 minutes until he was crying again. She got up and out of bed with him and sat down in a chair, and lowered her top and let him suckle at her breast.

Her breasts were bigger now and none of her bras fit her any longer. Her nipples were a little bigger now too. But the only one that got to touch her nipples any longer was her son. That didn't mean Rick couldn't touch or lick other areas. He'd proven that he was a damn good lover ever since she had first met him.

.x[O]x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x[O]x.=.o{X}o.=.x[O]x.

Kate saw Rick enter their bedroom. "All clear I take it?"

"Nothing in sight. I was thinking a shower and then maybe some sleep. Or at least what you call a catnap." He didn't get it. He knew what a cat was, even if his idea was a huge cat weighing hundreds of pounds and filled with killer teeth and long claws, but he got it.

"Catnaps are all I get now. I'll take a watch as soon as we're done here," Kate offered.

"I'll take him if you want." Rick had slept with his son in their bed before.

"No, I'll take him with me. That and a diaper, some oil and a little powder, and maybe something to drink," Kate said. "And his carrier." She didn't have that many hands.

.x[O]x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x[O]x.=.o{X}o.=.x[O]x.

Kate had Thomas in his carrier on the floor and he was sleeping peacefully. She just had to remember to step around him as she went from window to window and zoomed out. Another ship would probably be bad news. Another Githyanki outpost might be the same depending on just how big it was. And even if it was small, what could they do with Thomas? Taking him with them was beyond dangerous and leaving him behind might be almost as dangerous. Yet letting Rick try and take it alone was out.

Then she saw something. Zooming out to it showed it was a ship and it was small. Based on the number of sails it was smaller than they were. Kate knew how to change course so she did just that.

A moment later and Thomas was awake again and it had Kate checking his diaper and then lifting him up and pulling her top down so she could feed him.

Kate needed to check on the scout ship but her hands were full. Still she took a quick risk and looked for it. Sure enough she saw it. "You don't actually see us, do you?" She thought their ship was special and not common for most ships.

Kate put her hand back to support her son. "Just who are you scouting for?" She moved to a different window and quickly used a hand to zoom out. "SHIT! Another one."

"The last time we had this many there was a damn Battleship out there. He called them Mind Flayers, I think. Something about sucking my brain out of my head." Definitely something Kate didn't want to experience.

"So where is your mother ship? Your big brother or mommy?" Kate moved to another window and zoomed out as far as she could. "Gotcha."

Now she started moving between the three. "Damn it, we haven't done anything to you." They were basically behind them. "Three dimensions, three dimensions." Kate kicked herself for thinking two dimensional. The Astral Plane was like being way out in outer space.

"AW, SHIT!" Kate had found two more of those little scout ships. A review of everything she had found showed that the big ship was in the center while four scout ships were spread out in front high and low.

"Okay lunch is over." Kate took Thomas off her nipple and burped him on the way down the stairs, thankful that he didn't throw up on her. "Babe!" she called out the second she entered their bedroom. "Babe!" Kate moved up next to the bed. "RICK!" she yelled as she held their son tight to her chest.

Rick was still waking up but rolled over to look at her. "What?" It felt like he had just gone to sleep.

"Big ship and four scouts. I think they're a match for that Mind Flayer ship we encountered in those asteroids long ago," Kate said with a shudder.

"MIND FLAYERS!" Rick was awake now as he shot up into a sitting position. Githyanki were bad; these guys, while small in number, were worse. They got slaves to do all their combat for them.

Rick was up and running to the bridge while Kate had to go slower but was following him right on his heels.

He had no trouble seeing them all since Kate had left the windows zoomed out. He had unfortunately kicked the baby carrier and put a hole in it which had him cursing. Now his son was going to need a new one.

Rick was working on deploying a few more sails just as Kate showed up with Thomas in her arms. "What do you think?" Was she right or were they someone else?

"Yeah, definitely Mind Flayers. I'm betting maybe six or more on the Battleships. The scouts will be their slaves. Looks like they're sweeping the area." Rick still had a few more sails he could add but he needed to see where they were going first before he did that.

"Can you grab a scroll of wind for me? We might need it," Rick asked which had Kate searching for what he wanted. Placing it on the center pedestal they would fly twice as fast as was normally possible for as long as the scroll lasted which should be a few hours at a minimum.

"Let's see where we are going first." Rick moved to the opposite windows and zoomed out. "That's not good." Kate had scroll in hand while still holding her son close.

"Another scout ship?" Kate saw the size of it based on the number of sails. They were small and held very few but enough of them could still overwhelm them. It was just the two of them. Rick had his sword, she had her weapon and extra ammunition, and they still had both ballista and a few bolts to fire.

"This is trouble. Lots of trouble." Rick had found three more scout ships. Everyone was still far out there but all eight of them were headed their way, more or less.

He'd found something else. "Okay it just got bad. You have to be shitting me! What have we ever done to them and how did they find us?" There was another Mind Flayer Battleship that had four scout ships out in front of it.

"We're fast, maybe really fast." Kate held up her scroll.

"Except once we're spotted the Battleship will launch more if they have them or simply send out waves of individual fighters. If we lose sails even their scout ships will be able to keep up with us. For all I know those two Battleships have a way of talking to each other." Rick was willing to run and run really fast. He just didn't know if it was going to be enough.

"Deploy all of the sails, babe, and pick a place to sail to." Kate didn't wait and put the scroll on the pedestal. Even without all of the sails deployed they increased speed instantly.

"What's plan B?" Kate asked him.

"We get ready for borders." He couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment. "Down to the bedroom and get battle ready. You first. Leave Thomas with me while I change course as necessary. Make it fast," Rick said tersely as she handed their son to him and ran.

"We'll protect you. Nothing to worry about." Rick kissed his head and felt his son's tail slapping him in the arm. He looked happy but that was likely going to change soon.

Minutes later Rick had made a small course change, Kate was back dressed in her Githyanki chest plate, bracers and her foil as well as everything else that made up her armor including her damn sexy look. He also saw her strange weapon strapped to her ankle and was betting she had ammunition for it at her waist.

"Give him to me, your turn." Kate took her son from him and watched him run from the bridge.

Kate saw them getting closer and closer really fast. However, so far no one had changed course but someone was going to see them eventually.

Rick was soon back with his big sword at his side and he was wearing a Githyanki chest plate that he had found from their attack on the Githyanki outpost that fit him. He also had his big bow and a quiver of arrows over his back.

"We've been spotted." Rick watched as a scout ship changed course to try and intercept them. It wasn't; they were going far too fast for it. A moment later the Battleship changed course as well. It was even slower so it stood no chance. But it had much bigger weapons unlike what they had and since being in the Astral Plane meant there was no real gravity, their weapons didn't really have a limit when it came to range.

"BABE!" Kate saw these things leaving the Battleship.

"I see them." Rick made another course change so that they missed them.

Just like Rick knew those weapons just kept right on going. He watched as yet another set left the Battleship. He could miss those two, but it presented a problem.

"We're getting close not farther away," Kate announced since she was alarmed.

"These guys are smart. The first round meant I had to go one direction. The next round meant I had to get closer to avoid both." Until they went past them he couldn't change course again.

"BABE!?" Kate saw a whole lot of them leaving the Battleship and pointed frantically.

"Boarders. We won't get all of them but a few might be one too many." Rick looked at his son in Kate's arms. They would both die to protect him but what happened to him after they did? It also meant whoever had Thomas wasn't going to be that useful in repelling boarders.

"What's plan C?" Kate questioned. The only problem with that question was that Rick didn't have one. He could only shake his head. They either out ran them, out fought them, or they all died.

None of them were going to catch them, at least not until their scroll ran out. It was just if they lost a few sails or god forbid one of their masts they just might. She couldn't stand losing her son or her husband. They had come too far.

She suddenly had an idea. "I know what to do but you're going to hate it. Come on, we have to pack what we can carry." Kate held her son tight to her chest, reached out to grab Rick's arm, and pulled.

Rick found himself down in their bedroom. "What are we doing?" He trusted her but he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"We need to pack. Your clothes, my clothes, diapers, oil and powder for Thomas. We need all the gold coins, a little food and everything magical that we have or think we have," Kate rattled off hurriedly. "PACK, BABE!" He was just standing there.

"I'll get the food and magic items from the bridge." Kate put Thomas on the bed and ran.

"Pack," Rick said to himself. "And go where?" He couldn't think of any place that ended well for them.

Kate came running back into the bedroom to find he was done and had Thomas in his arms.

"Food and what was on the bridge. Is there anything else that's magical?" She thought they had everything. Most of the armor and weapons they had gotten from the Githyanki outpost didn't look like anything special. She even had that never ending water thing that was now off.

"HOT STUFF!" God, she'd forgotten about him. "Wrap Thomas up so that his tail doesn't show," Kate told him and ran back out.

She released Hot Stuff and the other two elementals and told them to run for it save for the water elemental. Him she could scoop up without getting hurt.

Kate raced back into the bedroom just as they both heard something. "What was that?" she asked.

"Boarders. We've been boarded." Rick looked at her grimly. They only had a minute or longer before they were found.

Kate held onto her two bags with one hand and the water elemental with the other. Then she picked up the bags he had packed and asked if this was everything since it had to be everything. They didn't have time for anything else.

"Touch me and gate us to where I got my scrolls that saved my life," Kate said, looking around. Except he didn't.

"I'm a Demon. That place will kill me." That was a place he was sure he couldn't go.

"I don't think they will. I have a hunch. Call it a feeling." Kate heard a noise that said they were on the stairs and headed for their room.

"Gate us, babe. NOW!" Kate saw something burst into their bedroom; then they were all gone. They were on that same mountain side like last time. The city of Silverymoon was in the distance.

"This is a really bad idea." Rick didn't like it here. He was a dead man. "I'm as good as dead." He loved her but this was stupid.

"I don't think they will. I'm betting all our lives that no one will notice until we reach the Temple. When we do I'm hoping I can reach K'honowena before they kill all of us." It was something K'honowena had said the last time Kate had been here before she had left the Temple that gave her hope.

"We need to go. It's a long way," Kate said and walked away on the path. It was at least all down hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love II**

_Chapter 2_

"Oops." Kate stopped after taking two steps. "You need to put on some clothes. You did bring them, right?" He damn will better have. She had told him to. She had gotten so used to seeing him as a naked Demon that she was the only one of the three of them that was always clothed. Thomas didn't count since he lived in his diapers. However, if it ever got cold here they were going to all need some winter clothing, she was betting.

Kate took Thomas, waiting and watching as Rick got out some of his clothes and put them on. Yes, the illusion for her was ruined but she still wasn't sure how he got around the fact that he had wings. And not just any wings, big wings. Thankfully so far Thomas wasn't showing any wings. Mostly just his skin color and his tail that was all bundled up close to him at least.

Kate kept Thomas in one arm and her two bags in the other hand, leaving everything else to Rick to carry. She heard him muttering as they made their way down the mountain. She knew he was scared and she was betting he had good reason to be. Her plan had to work, it just had to. They really didn't have too many options.

Yes, going home to stay with her dad would work for Rick so long as his illusion worked on everyone. But that wasn't going to work for their son. Her dad would naturally be filled with questions and the truth was going to be hard for him to swallow. Just what were they going to do when he got bigger?

"Rick, relax. No one who sees you is going to know that you're a Demon." Kate had heard enough grumbling and needed for him to think positively. "Think positive. This is going to work, this is going to work."

"I am positive! This is not going to work, this is not going to work," Rick snapped which had Kate groaning. Still he kept walking.

Then they heard a noise; they turned to look and saw a man on a horse out in front of a wagon coming down the mountain. Kate moved as far off the road as she could and watched Rick do the same.

The man on the horse looked them over, however he rode on. The man on the wagon did the same as did the man on a horse trailing the wagon.

"See, they didn't see a thing," Kate told him and stepped back on the path.

They had two men on horses go past them going up the mountain who also only gave them a quick look. "See." Kate reinforced her point though Rick didn't say a thing.

They had already had to stop twice to change a diaper both times and for Kate to sit down so she could nurse him. They were off the mountain by now and way off the road as Kate sat there and fed her son.

That was when a wagon train with lots of people came from the city and headed for the mountain. Only the armed men on horses gave them any look at all. They all just rode on and Kate burped Thomas and cleaned up the mess he made on her shoulder and cleaned her nipple and breast for next time.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Eventually they reached a line to get into the city. Kate looked around and looked up the line. "Elves! Babe, look, elves." She still couldn't believe it. Real honest-to-goodness live elves. Most everyone else looked human to her just like they did.

Rick basically stood there. He looked around and watched everyone. He couldn't take a chance that everyone saw what he wanted them to. He'd never been around this many people for this long and they weren't even to the gate yet. However the line moved pretty fast and soon it was their turn. Kate fished out the two copper pieces they asked for and went inside the city.

"See? What did I tell you?" Kate knew it would work. She had seen the four armed guards even if only two were taking the coin needed for entrance. Just inside she saw an elf just standing there next to four more human guards. But no one did or said anything.

"This is still a bad idea and I'm still positive," Rick insisted. Kate groaned and rolled her eyes.

Kate had been here before and knew just where she was going. Even the market was open and selling nearly everything under the sun. "See food. Lots and lots of food." They just needed the gold to pay for it. She also saw a lot of jewelry, shoes, clothes, and more jewelry and more clothes and still more food.

Now came the hard part, of that Kate was sure. "Please be nice and don't do anything. Let me do all the talking." Maybe she would get lucky and she would see someone she recognized or recognized her.

This was almost the very last place Rick wanted to go to. This was a Temple to Helm. About as opposite from as who he was as you could possibly get. Living past this point was going to take a miracle. Still he walked carefully right behind Kate.

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett. We're here to see K'honowena, if we could, please. We'll wait if she's busy," Kate said to the lady at the very front entrance.

"Mistress K'honowena is extremely busy. You may wait in the courtyard if you wish," they were both told.

"Thank you. We will wait patiently." Kate stepped inside with Rick right behind her.

It looked the same as last time. There was a large courtyard that actually had a pool of water in it. "Hey little drip, will this work for you?" He had been out of water for a while now. Kate put the tiny water elemental down and watched as he hopped into the pond and disappeared. "Thought you might like that."

Kate stood there and wondered what had happened to the other two. She really feared for their lives but she had done all she could for them. She had no illusions over what had just happened to their home. It was lost to them now.

Then suddenly men and women came rushing out of doors seemingly everywhere with weapons drawn and in a moment they were both surrounded and being yelled at. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rick put his hand on his weapon. "BABE, DON'T! Please, baby!" Kate pleaded. "Please, Rick, it'll work out. …It has to work out." Kate added the latter so softly only he heard her say it.

They were all demanding weapons and armor and literally everything they were carrying save for the baby who was now wailing since he was scared. Hell, Rick was scared and if truth be told, so was Kate.

In a matter of minutes everything they were carrying was gone and they were sitting on the ground with their back to the pool of water. "Stay hidden little drip, just stay right there." He didn't need to be involved in this.

"KATIE!?" This was not the person K'honowena was expecting. She had been given the word that their wards had detected a Demon trying to gain entrance to their Temple. Every guard in the place had been summoned to dispatch the Demon and whoever the woman that was with him was.

"What…what are you doing here?" She couldn't believe this. Mostly she only had eyes for Kate but she didn't miss that she was holding a wailing child tight to her chest and was doing her best to soothe him and tell him everything was fine.

"Hi." Kate gave her a weak smile. "You said you wanted to meet the man that had my heart and that he would be safe here. Well, this is him. Richard Castle meet one K'honowena. K'honowena, this is my husband, Rick."

"Your…_husband_ !?" She was still trying to get over the obvious fact that there was indeed a Demon sitting in her courtyard in her Temple. Well, her Temple to her God anyway.

"Zurielle!" K'honowena needed something. What she needed most was information. She watched her rush out to join her and raised a large reddish gem.

"She reads as Lawful Good just like last time." Zurielle had no trouble recognizing Kate. The one woman that her Mistress had ever in her lifetime ever showed quite so much kindness to. Kindness to everyone, yes, but this woman was somehow special.

"The Demon reads as…" She stopped because it was impossible. No Demon she had ever heard about was like this one.

"Yes?" K'honowena needed an answer.

"He reads as Chaotic Neutral, Mistress." It was impossible but that was what the magic said he was. He didn't look like a Demon to her, but she had been told a Demon was presently in their Temple and since it wasn't Kate it could only be him.

Zurielle had the gem snatched from her hand and watched as her Mistress used it for herself. "Well I'll be a…" She didn't finish since even almost thinking it could lead to trouble.

K'honowena needed to think. This just didn't happen. Still there was one person that had answers. "Take the woman to my quarters and lock up the male and place two guards outside his door," she ordered.

"NO! Please! I promise Rick won't do anything. I swear. He's not evil." Kate had no idea how they'd seen past his illusion but it had obviously happened. "Thomas, honey, please." Kate tried bouncing him, patting his back, and kissing him. She checked his diaper but it wasn't that. "He's either scared or hungry. Please tell them, babe. You promise not to do anything." Kate looked between Rick, Thomas, K'honowena, and the guards and ended up on Rick.

Kate had gotten him here and it had gone pretty much just like he knew it would. However, being told they didn't see him as evil had been a really big shock. "I promise to behave myself and not do anything. But if you hurt my wife or my child I will rip each one of you to pieces. One at a time," Rick told them that.

"Rick!" That wasn't what Kate wanted to hear. He needed to be nice and that wasn't all that nice. She was glad he was going to defend her and their baby, but that was a bit much.

K'honowena laughed. "A Demon who's in love. Who would have thought." She was still amazed. "Very well, take both of them to the anterior chapel and hold them there. I want two guards inside and two outside at all times. I will be there shortly." K'honowena turned and walked away. She had to get ready for this. This was going to be the meeting of a lifetime.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They both found a place to sit but neither of them did. Neither of them failed to notice that the guards were well armored and well armed and had their weapons out and were watching every move either of them made.

"Still think this was a bad idea?" Kate asked Rick.

"Yes, we just aren't dead yet." It was something he couldn't explain. Kate simply rolled her eyes and kept bouncing Thomas and cooing in his ear. Now that they were mostly alone he had calmed down a lot and wasn't crying any longer. Still Kate could tell that he was unhappy.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They had both lost track of time when finally the door opened and in walked K'honowena. Though both of them almost didn't recognize her. She was dressed in armor this time and was carrying her own weapon. She even had a helmet that covered most of her head and face from view.

"Kate Beckett." She still couldn't believe it. "If either of you lie I will know it. I don't need to tell you what will happen next if either of you do, do I?" K'honowena questioned both of them.

"No, ma'am," Kate answered quickly.

"No." Rick understood perfectly.

K'honowena asked her first question. "So start from the beginning, why are you two here in my Temple to my God?"

"We were living on a heavy scout ship that Rick found abandoned in the Astral Plane. We had attacked a small Githyanki outpost to mostly obtain food. However, we were almost out and on the verge of having to do without or finding a more dangerous way to obtain more. My money at home was mostly gone and someone would notice Thomas eventually so we couldn't go there.

"Then eight scout ships showed up along with two Battleships that Rick told me were manned by something called Mind Flayers. I talked him into escaping from that and coming here. You said you wanted to meet him and that he would be welcome here." Kate tried to make it short and simple and not tell a lie.

K'honowena couldn't help but smile and shake her head a little that her own words would be used against her. "I will admit that I said that but I wasn't expecting your man to be a Demon." K'honowena looked Rick over from head to toe. She had to admit that as far as Demons went he was handsome. "You two had a child together," she questioned though it looked obvious.

"Thomas James Beckett Castle is just over a month old. I breast feed him and we brought all we had that was worth anything," Kate said.

That had her heart stopping in its tracks. Katie had named her child after her husband in a previous life. She was really glad she was wearing a helmet or she would give herself away.

"May I?" K'honowena really wanted to hold him and look him in the eye. She reached out her arms to take him.

Kate wasn't sure she wanted to, but they needed her help if this was going to work. Kate stepped over and handed over her son.

They both watched as she stroked his cheek and played with his fingers. What they couldn't see, thanks to the helmet, were the tears that escaped her eyes. "He's a handsome little fellow," K'honowena admitted.

"I think he has my eyes and body while he has Rick's good looks," Kate told her. His legs looked a little long to her.

Then a woman Kate didn't remember seeing knocked and entered carrying a very familiar sword. K'honowena gave the baby back to Kate and took the sword. "Whose is this?" K'honowena asked.

"Mine," Rick said and remembered what Kate had told him. "I purchased it when I was still living in the Abyss."

"A corrupted Elven Moon Blade." K'honowena looked it over and pulled it partly out of its scabbard. "I know an Elven family that will pay handsomely to get this back and convert it back to being good." K'honowena handed it back to the woman who had brought it and they all watched her leave.

Still she needed to decide just what to do with these two. She knew what she wanted to do but this was a different life with different rules. "Escort these two to open quarters and double the guard throughout the Temple. Do not leave their door for any reason. No one gets inside except for me or Zurielle. I will have her bring you food. You will be allowed to use the facilities one at a time under heavy armed guard." K'honowena stood up to leave. "I need to pray for guidance." K'honowena left them and went her quarters.

"Only my daughter from another life would show up with a Demon that she has personally converted from evil and has made her husband with a baby at my Temple." She really had no idea just what to do about this. A lot of praying was definitely called for.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

There were two little beds so one for each of them. What Kate didn't see was something for Thomas. Still he could sleep with her easily enough. "Well, we're not dead," Kate pointed out. It was the good part of her plan.

"The day is still young," Rick countered. They hadn't died yet but they could be dead tomorrow.

"We need to work on your positive attitude." Kate sat down with Thomas who instantly showed that he was unhappy. Finding his diaper clean Kate lowered her top to feed him.

Kate was just burping him when there was a knock on their door. An armed guard opened it and another walked in with a small platter of food, set it down, then exited.

"See, they're feeding us," Kate said and then something occurred to her. "I don't have any diapers." They had taken everything from them including everything for her son. She handed Thomas to Rick, went to the door, and began knocking. "I need my supplies for my son." She waited and knocked again. "I need those supplies, please, unless you want the room to start stinking." She knocked again. "Hello?"

Getting nothing, Kate paced then suddenly there was a knock. The door opened and an armed guard dropped the stuff for Thomas just inside the door then closed it again.

"Thank you." Kate picked up her bag and checked to make sure everything was still there.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

It felt like morning the next day but with no windows it was hard to be sure. Still it felt like it. Chalk it up to living in the Astral Plane where there was no sun or something else. Zurielle opened the door this time. "Mistress K'honowena would like to speak with just you when you have the time." She made it clear that she meant Kate only.

Kate didn't like the idea of leaving Rick alone but maybe if she left Thomas with him they, meaning the guards, wouldn't do something stupid and Rick wouldn't start something.

"I could use some sleep but Thomas was fed about an hour ago more or less. So I guess I have an hour to give her before I have to be back to feed him," Kate offered.

Kate watched her exit the door but the door remained open. "Just stay here, babe. Give me a chance to work this out." Kate kissed him soundly before following Zurielle.

"I was surprised to find you back here so soon." To Zurielle a year or so was soon.

"Yeah, me, too. Apparently Mind Flayers are really bad," Kate commented dryly.

"They have an ability to cause you to essentially freeze and allow them to wrap their tentacles around your head and eat your brain. So you are correct, very dangerous," Zurielle told her and saw the look Kate was giving her. "My Mistress was kind enough to explain them to me."

Kate followed her in silence. She saw her stop and knock and then open the door. "Kate Beckett, Mistress."

"Thank you, Zurielle. Be so kind to bring us both a glass of wine please," K'honowena asked.

"Of course, Mistress." She closed the door and left.

The room didn't look any different really to Kate. But then neither did she.

"Please have a seat, we have much to talk about." K'honowena took a chair for herself. "How is your son doing?"

"Thomas isn't as scared as he was initially. I have about an hour before his next feeding," Kate informed her.

"I'll try and not keep you very long. …So, a Demon. Imagine my surprise," K'honowena remarked.

"It was a bit of a surprise to me, too, when I found out. He was using his magic to attract women to him and then take them to his master for him to rape, I think, and then kill them, most likely," Kate admitted.

"And yet you converted him from being Evil. That is not easily done. You are the first that I know of. Just getting a weapon that was good to be converted to evil takes a great deal of time and magic. Getting it to be good again will be an equal challenge. I've already put out feelers. I have one elf that is offering 125,000 gold pieces to purchase it and attempt to do just that. That, trust me, is a fair amount of gold." K'honowena wasn't sure if there would be another and would suggest she take it when that time came.

"May I ask a question?" Kate had a big one that was running around in her brain.

"Of course." K'honowena said and they were interrupted by a knock on the door with Zurielle delivering two glasses of wine.

"Thank you, Zurielle," K'honowena nodded. She left and closed the door.

Kate drew a deep breath and asked her question. "Who are you?" Kate began ticking off her list. "You called me Katie and only my parents have ever called me that. I told you that I was dying of cancer and you didn't ask me what cancer was. You knew what that coin I had and still have was and that they were worth more than a standard gold coin. You listened to me instead of killing my husband straight away for being a Demon. You said it yourself that converting him from evil is difficult and unheard of. You gave me those scrolls free of charge. Not only that you gave me this ring that I now know what it does. Even Rick said people don't do either of those things. That miracle scroll alone was worth a lot."

"So who are you really?" Kate knew who she wanted it to be. Her heart that she had been listening to for a while now know knew who it was but her head said it was impossible and she had listened to her head for a long time. Kate looked her in the eyes that looked totally different as did her face and body. "Mom?"

K'honowena slumped. She was afraid of this. Her daughter was just too damn smart for her own good. Just what was she going to do about it. Her life here was far more complicated than just saying yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love II**

_Chapter 3_

Kate watched as she stood, went to the door, and opened it. "Zurielle." For K'honowena she was her most trusted aid and she had told her practically everything. One day in the future this or another Temple to Helm would be hers.

"Escort Kate back to her room and maintain the guards," K'honowena told her.

"But…" Kate had wanted an answer to her question and this wasn't an answer.

"NOW!" K'honowena hated to be cross with her but she needed to leave before she started asking even more sensitive questions. She had to solve this problem before she could say anything.

Kate set her glass of wine down even if she had liked the idea of tasting it since it had been a long time since she'd had any. She sighed and followed Zurielle back to their assigned room, went inside, and watched as the door was closed with big armed guards on the outside.

"You're back early." Way too early for Rick's liking. It didn't help that she walked into his one open arm since he was holding their son with the other.

"I may have opened my big mouth." It had been a question that was burning a hole in her heart that she needed to ask. However, this wasn't what she was expecting for an answer. She had thought that at a minimum K'honowena, who might be her dead mother, would dismiss the idea. Instead she was behind a locked and guarded door.

Rick simply held both of them close and didn't say a thing. At least he was still alive which was more than he thought possible. He was still trying to figure out why they didn't see him as evil. Had loving Kate changed him that much? He knew he would literally do anything for her. The fact that he had followed her to this point proved that. But was he really that close to being a Good Demon?

He was sure if his Master saw him now he would end up being tortured until somehow he ultimately died. It would be a very painful life.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They had brought them yet another small platter filled with food as well as some water to drink. They'd even been escorted, one at a time, to the bathroom when they'd asked.

Rick didn't fail to notice that unlike what Kate had said about only one guard going with her, he got three of the four to go with him and he didn't get to do his business in private, either. Still he was alive so he suffered through it.

Another platter and still more water; they were both tired though Kate had more reason to be tired. She had gotten them into this and she had to worry not just about her husband but about her son and what she had done after opening her big mouth.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Another bathroom break and more food and water; they were still alone and a little bored to be added to be worried. Then there was a quick knock. The door opened and in walked K'honowena this time. Once again she was in full armor and carrying a large weapon at her belt.

She had Kate's undivided attention as she just sat there and this time kept her mouth closed. She noticed that Rick who had their son in his arms was also paying attention and was remaining silent.

K'honowena's focus was on Rick. "Tell me, who was your master?"

"Graz'zt. He is a Demon Prince and he controls two levels of the 666 layers of the Abyss last I knew. Nine feet tall, Graz'zt appears as a lithe, muscular humanoid. His skin shines like polished obsidian, and his eyes glitter with malevolent green light. He has yellowed fangs, pointed ears, and six slender fingers decorating each hand. He is sometimes described as having six small black horns half-hidden amid his thick black hair. These fiendish traits are apparent, regardless of whatever form Graz'zt chooses to take. He is considered the comeliest demon in the Abyss and dresses in the most expensive and elegant finery on the entire plane. Wielding an acid-drenched great sword in one hand and a profane tower shield in the other, the Dark Prince is a veritable killing machine when loosed upon the hordes of the Abyss.

"What's more, he has a vast repertoire of spell-like abilities at his disposal, making him a deadly magical opponent. Graz'zt's greatest weapons, however, are his mastery of seduction and guile. He entertains the notion that he is the most cunning and intelligent creature in the Abyss; indeed, there are few who could possibly contest such a claim."

Rick had told her almost all he knew. Then he decided to add his job. "He employs four Incubus to bring him women. I was one of the four. At the time I thought I was the best of the four. He was always pleased with what I brought him."

K'honowena was sure she knew the answer but asked it anyway. "And what did he do with these women?"

"He would rape them as often as their lives would allow. They would either die during the process or he would tire of them and kill them. They were just humans, after all. He paid well if he liked what you brought him."

"Describe two of these women for me," K'honowena commanded and didn't fail to notice that Kate had a pained look on her face. She obviously knew what he had done and listening to it again was upsetting.

"One was named Jordan Shaw. Female, older than Kate. Pretty with a good figure. She was feisty and headstrong. She always had three letters on her. F, B, and I," Rick said.

Kate didn't notice if Rick did but she noticed that K'honowena knew those letters just like she did. That only added to her mystery and Kate's belief that she just might be her dead mother.

"Another was named Gina. I never did care to learn her full name. About Kate's age, blonde, lovely, large breasts, even more strong willed than Jordan was. Jordan was the only one who tried to barter her way to freedom." Rick finished what she had asked of him.

"Did she? Earn her freedom?" K'honowena doubted it completely but one never knew with Demons.

"I do not know, milady. But I never did see her again and knowing my master…." Rick shook his head. She was just as dead or would soon be as all the others.

"He was different then. Rick isn't the same person now that he was then." Kate had heard enough. Her husband that she loved very much wasn't that Demon any longer. He wasn't evil. "Please."

Instead of giving them any information they watched as K'honowena left and had the door closed behind her.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Rick queried just as their son started to get fussy and unhappy. Kate took him from his arms and checked to find out what he needed now.

"They haven't killed us yet and they're feeding us." Granted everything else they had brought with them was still being held from them but they were alive and healthy.

Kate watched Rick sit down and for the first time she saw he looked really sad. She sat next to him while holding their son. "What, babe? Talk to me." She was looking right at him.

Rick gave her a clue. "My ship." Now she understood why he looked so sad. "I spent hour upon hour, days, weeks repairing it. I bought extra sails and all those boards. Learned just what it could do and learned how to sail it." Now it was gone, in the hands of Mind Flayers.

Kate leaned against him and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. It was home and I loved it. All those sails and that tree right in the middle." She laughed softly at herself. "You know I spoke to that tree daily. Somehow wishing that it would say something back one day." She smiled at what she had done. "It was a good ship."

Rick put an arm around both of them and held them close. "It was just a tree. A very precious thing in the Astral Plane." He was betting the tree alone was worth a fortune there.

"Maybe, and maybe it just didn't know how to talk or what to say," Kate mused and felt comfortable in his arm.

"And this from the woman who didn't believe in magic," Rick teased.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." It wasn't as easy as it sounded. And try as she might she'd never managed to get those two stars to shoot from her hand again. She knew she had done it, she just didn't know how.

"You think he's looking for us, or you?" Kate meant Graz'zt and Rick knew it.

"Possibly. I'm just one more Demon, so maybe not. Though being rejected and walking away will have angered him into a killing rage most likely." Rick wasn't sure just who he would kill but someone had died when he had left him.

"You're not just any Demon. You're my husband and I love you. …We both do." Kate kissed the head of their son who was being quiet for a change. Mostly he only cried when he wanted something or was uncomfortable like wearing a messy diaper.

Rick wasn't sorry he had found her. He also wasn't sorry he hadn't handed Kate over to his master. He really did love her even if at the time he had no idea what love was. "I love you, too. …Both of you." Rick turned his head so he could kiss her. Then she put her hand on his cock that was quickly coming to life.

Kate grinned at him. "How much do you love me?" They might be locked up on a different plane in a Temple to someone she had never heard of before, but she still loved him and wanted him even if he did and always would look like a Demon to her.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They hadn't seen K'honowena in days. They were still being fed, given water, and had been allowed to use the bathroom; they'd even been permitted to take a bath. Their bags filled with clothes had been delivered so Kate managed to change while Rick simply took his off and went naked as usual.

They had even been given a couple of books to read. Though only Kate was doing any reading when she wasn't sleeping or tending to her son.

"Listen to this." Kate wanted Rick's attention. "During the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR, when the gods walked Toril, it was reliable Helm whom Lord Ao trusted with the task of keeping the other deities from returning to their divine realms in the planes without returning the stolen Tablets of Fate. For this task, Ao left Helm with all his divine abilities, guarding the Celestial Stairway to the planes.

"On Midsummer, when the goddess Mystra—who had spirited away a portion of her divine power in the realms, which she then recovered once the gods were cast from the heavens—attempted to pass him without the Tablets, she was turned back by the Watcher, and when she forcibly tried to pass the Watcher, he destroyed her with a catastrophic explosion in the skies above Castle Kilgrave, north of Arabel. Following Mystra's death, Helm shed a single tear that fell to Toril, but stopped before hitting ground. Hovering over the crater of destruction left below, the teardrop appeared as a magnificent gemstone, filled with the torment and guilt that Helm felt inside.

"This action had enormous repercussions for Helm. Whilst it put off any of the other earthbound deities attempting the same action, it also caused the other deities and mortals alike to hold Helm in great contempt. Surprisingly though, Helm's following remained strong in the south," Kate read aloud.

It was all so unusual and enlightening. To her there was supposedly only the one true god, even if she wasn't all that religious herself. So reading about all these other gods with Helm at the forefront was certainly different. Or maybe Deities was a better way of looking at it. Maybe it was just another word for Angels of God. She didn't know but it was interesting.

"Gods are extremely powerful creatures. Even my old master would stand no chance against one." At least Rick didn't think he would, but he could be wrong. "There are so many of them. Each with their own agenda. I've heard that several are very egotistical and can only think of themselves. A few of the more evil ones will actually gladly have their followers sacrifice themselves for whatever cause they think will serve their god. Then cast their souls into limitless damnation and suffer horrible pain until time itself ends." Rick shook his head. To be that stupid was unfathomable to him.

That had Kate up and sitting next to him while Thomas slept. "You're not evil, love. You're not and you never will be again." She kissed him to reinforce her point.

Kate found herself being lifted and placed in his lap which had her wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling at him. "I don't know what you did to me, but I'm glad you did it." Rick wouldn't change a thing. Kate kissed him with passion that quickly turned into them making love to each other.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

After a lot of praying and a little something neither Rick nor Kate knew anything about, K'honowena had reached a conclusion. She still didn't know what this meant for her. Being ostracized by her god came to mind. Though maybe he would be forgiving enough. It was just that it hurt too much to go on for much longer.

This time after a quick knock Kate and Rick saw K'honowena entering without a guard and closed the door behind her. She also wasn't wearing her armor or carrying a weapon. She was carrying a small platter with three drinks on it, though.

"It's just wine and it's not poisoned." Her god and she herself would never allow such a thing regardless. "It was a good year." She had already taste tested it and liked it.

Kate had moved to sit next to her husband with Thomas in her arms. He was being a good boy and just looking up at his mother with interest in his eyes.

Everyone in the Temple had long since learned that there was a Demon here. They had also all learned that he was married to a human female and that they'd had a child. Even more interesting was the fact that the Demon didn't do anything and that their Mistress hadn't had him executed. That was when word had spread that magic had shown that he wasn't evil. Stories about Kate had spread like wild fire. There were all kinds of explanations about how she had converted a Demon from being evil.

One even concluded that she was a Deity herself and had the power to do it.

K'honowena had only heard a few of them as she found a chair and sat down across from both of them. "I have a question first. What was your plan in coming here? To get away from the Mind Flayers, I understand. I would want to do the same myself. So why come here? He is a Demon. They are not well thought of here." She didn't think Kate had questioned who she was until after she had gotten here, so why?

"A hunch, mostly. We didn't have a lot of time to decide what we were going to do. You had said you wanted to meet him and that he would be welcome here so I took a chance. It sounded like it had the best long term solution I could think of," Kate explained.

K'honowena smiled slightly. Leave it to her daughter even if she didn't know anything about her life after she had died.

"One more question and then I'll answer yours." K'honowena directed her question at Rick. "…You haven't tried to gate back out. I know you have the ability to go where you want within limits. A female on the prime material plane would need to call for you. However I'm betting even know you can hear one or more calling out even if they aren't using your name directly."

"You are correct. I can hear several. I simply ignore them. I'm not going anywhere without my wife and child. I have learned, the hard way." Rick sneaked a peek at Kate that had K'honowena raising an eyebrow at this. "That Kate is headstrong and stubborn–" Rick was interrupted.

"HEY!" Kate took exception to that statement. "Lucky for you I love you." K'honowena was smiling now.

"She finds a way to get what she wants and she wanted to come here instead of somewhere else. Though our options were limited. And I love her," Rick said to her. It earned him a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I lied; I have one final question. You see him as he really is. Not the illusion that he projects?" K'honowena and Zurielle certainly did. Zurielle had grown in strength over the years and she was very proud of her.

"Yes, I talked him into revealing his true self to me. It was a bit of a shock at first, but I still love him and I can see the illusion of him when I really want to," Kate told her.

"I tried to talk her out of it for fear it would change how she thought of me. I lost as usual." Rick still wasn't sure how she did that. However, he had learned when to pick his fights. His comment did earn him another kiss to his cheek, though.

K'honowena had learned a lot even before she had entered this room. Now she knew even more. It told her that love was how Kate had converted a Demon from being evil. But was she good enough to get him from being simply neutral to being good? That was going to be the true test.

"Okay, I lied again. One more question. Have you learned and accepted that magic exists?" It didn't in her past life so Katie wouldn't have believed, either. Magicians using tricks or illusion to deceive was one thing. Real magic was another.

"I didn't at first. You find yourself surrounded by it and you start to believe. I'm still not sure just how it's all done, but I mostly believe. It's hard not to around here," Kate replied.

"Kate has even cast her first spell," Rick added which had Kate glaring at him.

"Really!?" Now this was a shock she wasn't expecting.

Kate rolled her eyes. "We were attacking this Githyanki outpost in order to gain some food. It sounded like an evil deed to me, but Rick talked me into it. They're evil and would have done more than just kill us had they captured us so it was a self-preservation attack. Besides we didn't actually kill all of them. We tied up the ones we didn't and left them there," she tried to explain.

"Anyway, this Githyanki that Rick didn't see was about to stab him in the back and my weapon was empty. Then these stars came out of my hand and struck the Githyanki. …I've never been able to do it again though I've tried a few times." She was sure even now nothing would happen.

"A Sorceress. How interesting." Although she knew Mages read from books to gain spells, she really didn't understand all that much about it. But she did know that Sorcerers cast spells from themselves. From their heart as it will or something like that. So Katie was learning to become a Sorceress, that was really interesting. She might be able to use that.

"Okay, your turn. Ask away." K'honowena was ready.

Kate had a lot of questions but one was still in the forefront of her mind so she risked it even if she had sent her away last time. "Who are you, really?" Was she really ready for an answer and if she was who she thought she was, just how in the world had she ended up here? She was dead with all the pain that had caused.

"My name is K'honowena. You will know me better as Johanna Lucy McKenzie Beckett." Now the question was, what would happen to her now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love II**

_Chapter 4_

K'honowena saw Katie clap a lone hand over her mouth and was betting it would have been two save that she was holding her son with the other one. "Yes, it's me," K'honowena confirmed.

Kate looked her over again and tried to peer into her eyes. She looked nothing like her mother and she had only asked because it all added up to that. "How, what, why… Is it really you? Prove it. Tell me something only my mother would know."

"Hm, well for starters your middle name is Houghton after Katharine Hepburn. Let's see. Do you remember that boy you showed up at home with? The one that was covered with tattoos seemingly everywhere. I was sure he hadn't had his clothes cleaned in weeks. What was his name? Let me think. …BUTCH! You said he was named Butch because–" Kate interrupted her.

"OKAY!" Kate looked at Rick and then back at K'honowena who was sitting there with a smile on her face. "She's exaggerating. He didn't look that bad, honest." Kate, though, was talking to Rick.

"You can tell me more later," Rick suggested and felt Kate punch him in the arm. K'honowena's smile was now threatening to break her face wide open.

"I told you so," K'honowena said smugly as that one finally reached Kate who looked at her and K'honowena saw the start of tears.

"How? You're dead." Kate hated the idea of her being dead and yet here she was. "Why didn't you do something? Your death hurt!"

K'honowena sighed. "I'm sure it did and I'm sorry, Katie. I don't know why I remember who I used to be. I'm pretty sure the fact that I do is a mistake."

"I was headed to that restaurant to meet up with you and Jim. Except I made a small side trip one more time. I wanted to see something. I walked from my taxi down a block and into the dead end alley. Next thing I knew there was this pain about here." K'honowena demonstrated by sitting forward and stabbing herself with her hand.

"I fell to the ground and couldn't move a muscle. Then I watched as he stabbed me all over my body but those didn't really hurt. Then he left me lying there unable to move and bleeding out. No matter how hard I tried nothing moved." K'honowena was describing her own death.

Kate had the ultimate question for her. "Do you know who killed you?"

"You mean the man with the knife or the man that ordered it? The one with the knife? I have no idea. I'd never seen him before in my life. If you mean who ordered him to kill me? That I do know," K'honowena admitted.

"Who? Who, Mom?" Kate wanted that name more than anything.

"I even knew he had ordered me killed. My plan was to meet you and your father at the restaurant, explain everything, then call in the cavalry. It's not like I was working alone. I had help. Roy was a good man. How he got mixed up in all of this pained him greatly," K'honowena told them.

"Roy Montgomery?" Kate watched her nod. "That's my boss. How is he involved in this?" Oh my god. Had Roy known all this time?

"How do you know Roy? What do you mean your boss?" K'honowena didn't understand that part at all. Roy was just a rookie police captain at the time. Katie didn't have a reason to know him.

"You were killed and I quit college. I went to–" Kate didn't make it any further.

"**YOU WHAT!** Please tell me you're not that stupid. Jeez, Katie. You don't quit college. You don't just end your education. What were you thinking?" K'honowena was so angry at her. She was sure her daughter knew better. Now she had been proven wrong.

"You were dead, Mom! The police called it a random act of gang violence. That stupid answer didn't sit well with me. I quit college and went to the Police Academy instead. I'm a homicide detective for New York City at the 12th precinct," Kate said in defense of her choice.

"12th precinct." K'honowena knew who the captain of that precinct was.

"Yeah, _that_ Roy. He knew who killed you and he said nothing?" Kate was so going to kill him next time she saw him.

"I can't answer that question but I do know he knows who. I even had a recording of him admitting that he was going to have me killed. That meal was likely going to be our last together for a while. At least until we were relocated. He's a very powerful man, Katie. Powerful and consumed with achieving the future he saw for himself at any cost." K'honowena knew far too much about him. If he was around here he would be a truly Evil man consumed with power and death. A lot like Demons.

"Who, Mom, tell me who." She still hadn't told her a name.

"Do you love her?" K'honowena asked, looking at Rick.

"More than my life." Rick answered somberly.

"I need you to swear. Swear on what you hold most dear. The life of your son. Any future that you have together. I want you to swear that you will never under any circumstances gate Katie to the prime material plane. Swear to me. Make me believe it," K'honowena demanded of Rick.

"**MOM!**"Kate turned to look at Rick. "Don't do it. Don't even think it," she threatened.

"I know you well, Katie. You forget I'm your mother and I've been praying to my god for days now. Swear to me or she will never know the name," K'honowena told Rick mostly but also Kate.

"MOM, NO!" Kate looked between the two. She needed that name. He had to know what he had done to her family. He had to be arrested and spend his life in prison.

"You swear and I'll kill you." Kate looked at Rick then looked at K'honowena. "Name, I want that name!"

"I swear. On the life of my son. May my Master find me and make me suffer until time itself comes to an end. I swear." Rick didn't really get it but he knew Kate and knew when she had set her mind on something. If this person was that powerful and that evil then Kate had no business being anywhere near him.

"**BABE, NO!**" Kate couldn't believe it. Her own husband and her dead mother were conspiring against her together. Kate stood up to get away from both of them. "I hate both of you!" She was angry, so very angry.

A deal was a deal. K'honowena gave her the name she wanted so badly. "His name is William H. Bracken."

Kate turned to face her. "Senator Bracken!?" Kate needed to think about this. "Why?" He was a senator. Wasn't that enough power?

"He wants to be president and is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way. He has access to killers that were trained by the military. Say you go to the prime material plane thinking you can get him. He finds out that you know anything at all and you'll find a bullet in your head. You'll be dead before you even know that you are. He _will_ kill you, Katie. Well, more _have _ you killed. He won't let anything or anyone stop him. Anyone that tries will end up dead," K'honowena warned her. "I'm sure I'm not the only one he's had killed. He's killed his way to where he is now, make no mistake."

"Bracken." Kate was still angry, just not as much now.

"Do you really want to leave your son without a mother that badly? To know that you're willing to force Rick to raise him all alone?" K'honowena tried a different tactic. Maybe there was just enough loving mother in her to get her to stop.

As if by magic Thomas started to get fussy and got Kate's attention.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate was sitting there nursing her son. She felt her heart being ripped into two. Half of her wanted Bracken so very badly. Her other half told her that she loved her son and her husband.

"Surely there's something we can do." Kate looked at K'honowena with a look of pain. Who had killed her mother meant so very much to her.

"How's Jim?" K'honowena deflected instead.

"Dad…he didn't take your death any better than I did. He became an alcoholic in order to dull the pain," Kate said. Partly so K'honowena knew pain as well but partly because she needed to know.

"**HE WHAT!**" K'honowena yelled at her. "I'll kill him!" K'honowena was now the one that was really angry.

Rick pointed out the obvious here. "I thought I was the Demon in this family. I'm the one that's supposed to be doing all this killing."

It was just what both of them needed. K'honowena chuckled. Leave it to a Demon to dissolve a family fight.

"I'm sorry. …I'm being an ass," Kate added softly as Thomas suckled at her breast.

"Please tell me Jim's better and didn't kill himself," K'honowena pleaded.

"Dad's much better now. Though he isn't a nice drunk." Kate smiled at the memory. "He even walked me down the aisle before I was pregnant, I think." She might have been pregnant at the time. So much had happened and it was easy to get lost in her complicated life.

"So Jim has seen…him." K'honowena meant Rick.

"All Dad saw was the illusion. Daddy actually likes him," Kate admitted.

"Based on some of those boys you brought home I'm not surprised," K'honowena teased.

"We definitely need to talk later about these other men," Rick spoke up and got daggers of death from Kate.

"So how did you end up here?" Kate asked. Was this where everyone went when they died?

"Good question. I was lying on concrete bleeding out one minute and the next minute I was being found by someone in this city and brought to the head Priestess of this Temple at the time. I was just a toddler, maybe two years old at best. Why not a baby I don't know. She took me in and made me her daughter. Taught me everything I know about this place.

"Eventually I was what Zurielle is now. I have high hopes for that young woman. She's amazing. Anyway, when our high priestess passed away and I lost yet another mother, she left me in charge.

"She was convinced that Helm had chosen me for a reason and sent me to her. I had a destiny that I needed to complete. I've lived in this Temple all my life since I was brought here. She didn't have an answer for how I remembered my previous life, either. It was all Helm's will. It was enough for me and has been ever since. Even now I know he is involved in this somehow.

"We've done well and have expanded the Temple twice. We even have a large festival coming up soon where we'll gain most of our funds for the next few years. We're still in the planning phase so the Temple is really busy," K'honowena informed them.

"And then we showed up." Kate was betting their arrival was slowing things down.

"You're more than welcome here, Katie. Even your husband. We just have to spend some time convincing everyone else. I've heard rumblings from the guards questioning why we have a live Demon in the Temple. So we all have some work to do.

"You, Katie, are free to move about the Temple as you please just like last time. Rick, though, is going to need to stay here for now, under guard until we think of something," K'honowena told both of them. It was safer this way for all of them.

K'honowena stood up to leave. "I have duties to attend to as well continue our preparations for our festival. This room is yours for now. I will continue to have your meals delivered and make sure and alert the guards should you need to leave this room for any reason, Rick. Most of them are not all that happy you're here. Fortunately they're loyal and will do what I tell them. Just don't give them a reason to hate you or you and your family and probably even I will be put in danger," K'honowena warned them.

"It's good to see you again, Katie, and not have to keep lying to you." K'honowena was thankful for that.

"Me too, Mom, me too. Now I just have to get used to what you look like now." Kate was betting that was going to take a lot of time.

"You should have been here the first time I saw myself in a mirror. Scared me to death," K'honowena admitted; she laughed at herself then left them to talk to each other.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

"You're really not going to gate me home, are you?" Kate still wanted to be angry with him. She really did. But she also knew he loved her.

"No," Rick stated succinctly and returned to being silent.

Kate was being silent as she burped her son and then cleaned up. "I need a drink. You want something?" She was going to test this being able to go where she wanted rule.

"I'll take anything. The stronger the better," Rick said gratefully. He watched her leave with Thomas sleeping on her bed without difficulty.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

"Zurielle." Kate found her in the kitchen as she entered, looking for something to drink.

"Miss Beckett. It is good to see you again. Your choice of husband is…unique." Zurielle was happy she was happy. But couldn't she have been happy with someone who wasn't a Demon?

"You're telling me. My head fought my heart every step of the way. Not hard to guess which one won out in the end," Kate smiled.

"I would love to find that kind of love. I would prefer it was not a Demon, though. I am not sure I have the courage or fortitude to convert a Demon from being evil," Zurielle pointed out.

"Don't knock it till you try it. And K'honowena speaks highly of you. She's convinced you're going to do great things," Kate mentioned.

"Thank you. I do my best. She has been very kind to me and taught me everything I know." Zurielle admitted easily.

"Good, now where's the wine unless there's something a lot stronger," Kate inquired.

"The wine is this way. Our Temple does not have anything stronger. It is not permitted. If you really need something that strong you will need to find an inn," Zurielle advised her.

"Wine will be fine, thank you." Kate watched where she got it and the glasses. "Thank you. Let me know if you need help with this festival. I might be able to help a little between when I find time to sleep and feed my son every couple of hours." Kate was hoping all this wine would help her sleep. Shut down her overloaded mind and make it go silent enough.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you." They might need the help. Her arrival and forcing the guards to watch her husband was leaving them a little short of help.

"I mean it, just ask. Rick and I will do all we can." Kate took her wine back to her room.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate had only just finished her glass of wine when Zurielle showed up. "I came to find out if you are serious with your offer to help." They were behind and could use two more people especially a strong one that she was betting Rick was since he was a Demon.

"Name it. Keeping in mind I will have to bring Thomas with me," Kate answered quickly and easily.

"Good come with me, please. Both of you," Zurielle asked them.

She took Kate to a room outside of the Temple and Kate found only a very few doing something.

"We need hundreds of these lanterns. They are all in pieces all over the building as are what the light spell will be cast onto them. They will show you how to assemble them," Zurielle told her.

"I need you to come with me," she said to Rick and left this building to go to a different one that was equally close by.

"Show me what to do," Kate asked the two people that were in this building. She saw a few of the completed ones and the ones these two had been working on.

There were wood poles that were about five feet long more or less. She found these paper-like strips that were about two feet long and filled with symbols of Helm on them. Then there these much smaller things that were used to tie the paper into tall lights and how to mount them to the pole as well as attach what this light spell was going to be cast onto.

It took her until Thomas announced that he was unhappy that Kate was starting to get the hang of it.

Rick followed Zurielle and his two guards into a building where he found something big had been built and one or more that hadn't even been started yet.

"I'm hoping that as a Demon that you have some strength to you. We need to put these floats together and several parts are very heavy. We could use some muscle to put them together in time," Zurielle explained.

"I'm your guy, show me what you want me to do." Rick had muscles and he knew these people needed to learn to trust him for Kate's sake.

Zurielle took him to whomever was in charge and then left since she had her own work to do as well. Rick found his guards but didn't leave though these two didn't have their weapons out. He wondered if they were getting soft, which was a dangerous thing to do, or these two were more trusting which was still a dangerous thing to do.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate watched as Rick dragged himself into their room. "Oh, babe." She left Thomas on her bed where she was playing with him and keeping him happy to go to her husband.

Kate had learned that working on lanterns wasn't as simple as it had sounded and it was murder on her fingers. However, once she was done she saw one of the women coming over to her. She started saying words Kate didn't understand and then she was touching her damaged fingers that were instantly healed.

Kate guided him over to his bed and got him to lie down on his stomach so she could begin massaging his sore muscles with her recently healed fingers.

"I'm not sure I want to see another float again for as long as I live," he groaned. He was sure tomorrow meant another day working on floats and he would do it. Just for right now he meant it.

Kate got to work on his muscles that felt more like steel and even kissed certain areas, hoping that it all helped. She was still massaging his muscles when dinner was delivered along with glasses of wine.

They were both out in a heartbeat after their heads hit their pillows after eating and drinking and discussing their day with Thomas tucked in nice and tight to Kate's body.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Three days later Kate ran into K'honowena by accident and had a question for her. "You said something about our last meal together until we relocated." Kate had an idea what she meant by that but wanted to hear it from her.

"Roy had arranged for us all to meet a US Marshal after that meal. We were all going into protective custody that night. Escorted home, pack up what we could, never to come back again. Start a whole new life somewhere else. Even I didn't know where exactly.

"I had it all planned out. Then I got stabbed. I hid my recording I had of him ordering me killed and Roy had everything else. Since you didn't know him I'm assuming you didn't find the recording and Roy did nothing after I was killed," K'honowena inquired.

Kate shook her head. "What recording? All I ever found was some pictures and that's it. As for Roy, he didn't say a thing. Not one little thing." Kate was still going to kill him if she ever got the chance.

"I must have hid it too well." It didn't matter any longer anyway. "How's Rick holding up? I hear Zurielle put him to work putting floats together. We do really need those completed and his help is not going unnoticed." K'honowena knew that much.

"He comes home with muscles of steel that I spend the next hour softening up for him so he can sleep. …And my poor fingers. She speaks a few words and all the cuts are gone. More magic, I take it?" Kate asked.

"Minor healing spells. Even all the guards can do a few. You'll get used to it. Have you done any practicing for your Sorceress spells?" K'honowena queried.

"I only ever did it that one time and can't make it happen again. I have no idea what I did," Kate admitted.

"That's what I thought. I've met an Elven Lord who really wants Rick's Moon Blade so he can start the process of uncorrupting it. He's offered the identical 125,000 gold pieces which is a lot of gold, trust me. As an incentive for having you hand it over, he's willing to have an Elf help you be a Sorceress and teach what you did and teach you new spells.

"Think it over. Our festival's in a week and he's willing to start immediately after it's over. A powerful Sorceress, if I understand it correctly, can be a very impressive and esteemed person. I can do Miracles. A powerful Sorceress can do Wishes. Think about it, honey." K'honowena kissed her head and went off to work. She had a festival to organize and make something really special and hopefully earn enough gold to last them until the next time.

"Wishes. …Like real wishes from those Loonie Tune Cartoons or Aladdin?" Kate wondered aloud though K'honowena was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love II**

_Chapter 5_

Rick and Kate had actually begun to relax, to get used to the place. K'honowena being kind to them as well as Zurielle helped immensely. Even the guards had started to relax around him.

Kate made it back to their room with Thomas in her arms and found a pile of new, freshly laundered diapers. "Diapers. Look, sweetheart, they brought you diapers." She was happy. "And oil and powder. We're all set."

Tomorrow was going to be their festival and going on what Kate had seen so far and what Rick had described it was going to be quite the show. Based on what she knew it was going to start late in the day and last at least half the night, if not all of it. Given the questions she had asked almost everyone in the city was going to attend and they had sent out invitations to other cities and towns around them for them to attend as well. If they all showed up this place was going to be packed and busy.

Kate was changing a diaper just as Rick showed up. Only thankfully, this time he wasn't almost crawling home. "Looks like we're ready. Would you believe they want me to wear one of them?" Rick was shocked. He'd helped make them but he hadn't thought about being a part of their celebration.

Kate was betting he meant was of those tall figures he had helped make in addition to the floats. "What did you tell them?"

"That I would ask you first." He was a Demon and didn't even worship this god. Not that he wanted to worship the god he used to any longer.

"Then go back and tell them yes. It should be fun trying to figure out which one's you." Kate was actually looking forward to the festival. She watched him try to leave but he only got as far as one of the guards outside their door. The other guard left to announce his decision so Rick never actually left their room.

"Do you know what they're going to do exactly?" Rick was curious.

"Well floats mean a parade. What you and others are wearing also means a parade. My lanterns tell me something's happening at night. I still haven't figured out how they're going to light them all with no candles." Kate didn't get that part.

Kate had something else on her mind. "What do you think about that offer about your sword?"

"They must teach you how to be a Sorceress as part of the deal," Rick insisted. "They can have it and K'honowena's right, 125,000 gold pieces is a lot of money. But it's fair if she's right. My ring cost me 98,000 gold and that was the going price in the Abyss. Your ring she gave you is easily 3 or 4 times that amount. Your ring's amazingly powerful, Kate." She looked at it again. It really did look like a hunk of ice shaped in the form of a ring. It was just that it wasn't cold like ice.

He continued, "I'm not sure, mind you, but your chestplate might be 25,000 gold while your rapier might be another 50,000 gold. As for your bracers, I just don't know. Might be as little as 5,000 gold to as much as 25,000 or more depending on what they do. Something you need to find out."

"What do you think my weapon is worth here?" Her primary problem with her weapon was the amount of ammunition she had for it.

Rick shrugged. "That thing? Priceless. Triple my sword and that might not even be close to what you could get. Though I wouldn't sell it if I was you." It was the one weapon she was good at using.

"I don't intend to. It's the only weapon I have, the only one I really know how to use. If anything I need a better chestplate," Kate commented. "And I know just where to go." However she wasn't looking forward to going over that stupid bridge again. "I need Mom. Watch Thomas for me." She opened the door and left.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate was back eventually. "I've got your sword, my sword, my bracers, my boots and my chestplate, your bow and quiver with arrows, and a name. I fed Thomas before I left to find Mom so he should be good for about an hour and a half. Pray I'm back by then. Mom said your chestplate wasn't magical. Is there anything you want?" She was going shopping. Magic item shopping, no less.

"If you're going to take my sword I'm going to need a replacement unless you want me to fight barehanded," Rick reminded her.

"Got it, one sword." Kate headed toward the door. "Don't worry I won't spend it all. …Mostly." She blew him a kiss and left.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

She had a pass from her mother if for any reason the city guard stopped her. She was wearing a whole lot of Githyanki stuff after all and they were just a bit evil.

She was fine until she reached that cursed bridge that was freaking invisible. Even now she was watching as people walked across it and some even rode across on a horse. Why the horse wasn't totally weirded out escaped her. "This is a bad idea. A really bad idea," Kate kept muttering to herself as she walked across to the south side of the city.

Now she just needed to find the right symbol.

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett. K'honowena sent me. I'm supposed to see someone named Ranaeril Qintumal," she said to the first male she ran across who just happened to be an Elf. She smiled wide. He was a real live Elf. Basically her third, or fourth, or something.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate was beaming. He had been amazingly polite while at the same time insulting. She was clearly beneath him and yet he had helped her with everything. He got his sword and she got the gold and another name of someone who would teach her what she needed to know to be a Sorceress and how to cast spells based on her power.

Her sword was gone and her boots had been replaced with different boots. Rick's bow was swapped with a different one as was his quiver. She was supposed to give Rick her bracers if he used his bow. Her chestplate had been replaced with a new one. Her leftover gold was in a magical bag that was just big enough to hold her gold coins.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate could hear that she'd been gone too long before she even reached the door. Thomas was crying – loudly. Opening the door showed that Rick was doing his best but he couldn't feed him. Only she could do that.

Kate dropped her bundle on her bed and hurriedly began taking her new breastplate off. She took her son from him and dropped her top and gave him her nipple. Her son stopped crying instantly. "Sorry, babe. It didn't feel like I was gone that long." Kate looked down at her son who was attached to her breast. It always sent a surge of love through her each and every time.

"How did you do?" Rick inquired.

"Your sword's gone, my weapon was exchanged for something else as was my armor, my boots, and your bow. They told me that whoever uses the bow should also be wearing the bracers that I kept. I even have some leftover gold, it's in a magical bag." Kate pointed at it. "Oh, and you have a new weapon, too. I didn't get you a chestplate unless you want one. And I have a name for an Elf who's going to teach me weekly to be a Sorceress for one entire year. Imagine, me a Sorceress." Kate still wasn't sure this was going to work. But it had basically been free.

It sounded like Kate had done pretty well. "Your armor?" Rick started there.

"They called it _**Armor of Transport.**_ It's really lightweight. Something called _**Mithral.**_ And it'll allow me to move to a different place in an instant once a day. I have to be able to see where I'm going, though," Kate explained. "I'm not really sure just how that works yet." She was going to need to get in some practice with it. "They said it would work well with me being a Sorceress since we Sorcerers aren't suppose to wear much." She chuckled since she wasn't sure she was ever going to be one.

Rick picked up the bracers and looked inquiringly at her. "_**Bracers of archery, greater.**_ Something about it increases your proficiency with a bow."

He picked up the boots next since he didn't remember them being magical before. "_**Boots of speed**_. I can do things at a faster speed for a short period of time. I kind of liked the sound of that. Did you know they had _**Boots of Elvenkind**_? It didn't turn me into an Elf so I didn't buy them." She hadn't really given much thought to if she had really wanted to be turned into an elf. But maybe it was just an illusion. Now if they had done that she might have bought them.

"Good, I prefer you as a human." Rick picked up one of the two swords next.

"That one's yours. I did my best. I ended up spending the majority of the money on it. It's called a _**Sun Blade.**_ It works best against evil creatures and even better against evil creatures from an evil plane. It also works better against creatures from a negative plane. Did you know there is such a thing as undead? It took a lot of explaining for me to believe that one." Kate was having enough trouble with magic now there was undead, like in those zombie movies! She visibly shivered which caused Thomas to let go of her nipple for a moment before she gave it back to him.

"Oh, and you're supposed to swing it around above your head and it will send out a burst of direct sunlight once a day. Something about the undead again," Kate mentioned. This place was really weird if it had undead.

Rick liked it. It killed evil and did even better against Demons. He rather liked the sound of that. Then he picked up the last sword and showed it to her.

"That one's mine even if I'm not any good at using it yet. It's a _**Cormanthyrian Elfblade**_, a real elf blade. I couldn't resist. It's supposed to be the sharpest blade known. And it was cheap. Only 8,000 gold," Kate said, proud of her shopping savvy.

Rick wasn't sure it was the best weapon but she preferred her own weapon so it was fine. Next he picked up the bow and looked at her.

"It's called an _**Oath Bow**_. You're supposed to whisper an oath to hit and kill the person you're shooting at. You get bonuses for him and only him until you kill him. Seemed appropriate for you."

Rick picked up the last item because it looked different. "_**Quiver of somebody**__**. **__**I forget the name**_. He said it was bigger on the inside. It can supposedly carry 60 arrows. Can you imagine that? Sixty arrows. And it can hold 6 javelins, also," she explained.

Rick dropped it back on her bed and looked over her haul. "Not bad. When's your first lesson?" He was more interested in that. This stuff was nice but casting real spells was far superior in his mind.

"One week after our festival tomorrow. I'm going to have to take Thomas with me since I was warned I would be there longer than just 2 hours." It also meant she was going to have to take his diaper bag with her.

"I almost forgot! I still have 22,129 gold pieces left over. Weapons were expensive while armor was cheaper for some reason. That place had so much stuff! Made it hard to choose," Kate said. "And I had to cross that invisible bridge again. …Twice! Talk about creepy." That bridge was just plain weird. How were you supposed to know where the edge was and not fall into the river below if you couldn't see the damn thing? It was stupid. …And creepy as all get out.

"You did great!" Rick leaned down and kissed her.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

The parade was supposed to start right after lunch and then the festival wasn't going to end until almost sunrise the next day. K'honowena had things planned for the entire time. But for them it started at first light. The parade had to be arranged and people had to get lined up for it.

They left it to the sellers to set up food stands for people to purchase food and drink. The square was mostly empty save for the food vendors. There were no jewelry, clothes, or other things being sold today.

Kate finally caught a glimpse of the floats, people dressed up in costumes, and… "Is that a band?" It didn't have instruments that she was used to, but they were all carrying something and a number of them were blowing into them to get warmed up.

Kate also had Thomas who only had eyes for her and was being quiet so far.

"Help me into this thing," Rick asked as he picked up what he was going to be wearing. Kate put Thomas down at her feet in his carrier and tried to help him put it on, though mostly all she could do was guide it.

"Well don't you look handsome." Kate looked him over and saw others doing the same thing. "Can you even see where you're going?" She didn't even see holes for wherever his eyes were.

"Barely but it's enough. It isn't really heavy, but it feels like I want to fall over." His center of gravity was way off. Instead of being about 6'6" tall now he was closer to 16 feet tall. His arms were inside and he needed them to keep it on him and standing up straight. He was colorful. He was green with flowers and gold stripes. His head was bigger than normal and he had a mustache that was huge. His two arms were weirdly tiny and short and ended with a point. They reminded Kate of those things they wore during baseball games and did races down one side. Usually they were presidents, but sometimes they were food. She didn't know what those were made of but these were made using something similar to making a cast for a broken arm. Then painted.

"How do I look?" Rick asked.

"Tall, silly, should be fun." Kate picked Thomas up and watched as the parade stepped off. She was here to help everyone get into order and then leave when Zurielle told them to.

Everyone was packed in a little close but Zurielle spread them way out by holding them up before releasing them. "You're next babe, have fun." Kate watched him walk out with his person over his head and half his body. It covered his tail so even if his illusion didn't affect everyone, there was nothing to see.

Kate saw people in costumes carrying large pinwheels go out next followed by another person doing what Rick was doing.

The next two people out were carrying this big box filled with small tubes that had a cost for purchase on the front. "What are these?" Kate asked the person and took one out to look it over. It was just a simple tube about the size of a short blow gun.

"They're filled with colored powder. You get three shots per tube. You just blow. It will temporarily adhere to just about anything. All different colors," he explained.

"Interesting." She put it back; it looked like he had a lot of them. Then she saw several more meant to go out. "This should be really interesting." Especially if they sold out of them.

Kate got back to work helping Zurielle and getting everyone lined up before being released by Zurielle.

Kate watched as the one and only band went and spread way out. There were people on unicycles doing their best to not fall over. There were people carrying images of the God Helm, several more that were carrying his emblem of a silver gauntlet that had a large blue eye on the top of his hand. Actually there were a whole lot of those. They were on sticks and flat and painted but you got the idea.

It took hours and Kate was off to one side yet again changing Thomas's diaper and then dropping her top and using a blanket to cover up so she could feed him.

Kate was doing just that yet again when she saw what was likely the last float go out. Her mother was standing on it as it, like others, was being pulled by volunteers using ropes. Immediately after her, walking behind the float, were a pair of heavily armored and armed guards as well as two junior Priestesses.

Kate waved and watched as everyone waved back as they started.

Then Kate began laughing. She knew the parade was one long winding route through the city and everyone that went out was eventually about 4 or more hours later was going to find their way right back here. She was laughing because the first people in had colored faces after having someone blow colored powder in their faces. It told her those tubes were a hit. She could only wonder what the crowd looked like.

The sun wasn't going to set for about another four hours though the parade was going to end before then. But she didn't know what came next. Her next task didn't come until after it was dark. She had to help set up the next parade that was going to be all those lanterns she had helped make. The parade lasted too long for her to join it. She would have to stop she didn't know how many times because of Thomas.

This was also Rick's only time out. They couldn't risk having his illusion not work on someone and see him as a Demon that was part of the Temple of Helm. K'honowena had warned that that could ruin them.

Finally she saw Rick walking in with his big body still over him. She watched as getting out was a whole lot easier than getting in. All he really had to do was let go of it, get down on his knees, and have Kate help pull it off him after he bent over. Once he was out Kate clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She saw past his illusion and saw that he was soaking wet.

"I could barely breathe in that thing and talk about hot." He was used to being hot but the Abyss where he grew up was a dry heat and there was usually a lot of wind. Being stuck in that thing meant no air and all his sweat turned it into a wet sauna. "I need something to drink," Rick announced and made his way to the table where drinks for the participants had been set up for when they got back.

Rick chugged his and threw it into the trash and picked up another one. "You should see the crowd. I never saw so many people covered in colors. And not just the people. The buildings, road, and even the horses."

Kate smiled as her imagination tried to see it. "Let's get you into the shower, babe. We have to be back here in time to set up the night parade." Kate took him toward the Temple only to find there was a long line to get in.

They made it past the first Priestess and the guards easily enough. Once inside they stopped to watch as lower grade Priestesses were casting spells on people mostly from reading scrolls and then accepting a fee for doing it. A few even kissed babies.

Based on the line Kate was betting they were making money. Though it had obviously cost them to set up and make everything for these parades.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

It was dark out and Kate with Thomas and Rick were back outside selling lanterns. Kate had thought they were going to be used as a parade. Except they were selling them instead. Priestesses were casting light spells on each one as it was sold. Kate had learned that the light would only last a few hours based on who cast the spell and how much they paid. The more they paid the longer it would last. A few were really expensive and instead of costing just copper pieces or silver pieces for longer lasting lights, these would last forever and cost several gold pieces.

Kate finally saw Zurielle as she came out of the Temple. "How are we doing?" She meant was the Temple making any money, but she also wanted to know if the city was having fun.

"Very well actually. We're going to run out of lanterns this year. I've gotten word that a few of the food vendors have had to close because they ran out of food. The Mistress is inside the Temple tending to the more important and larger donors of gold. She is well guarded. We have even gained a number of women that want to be Priestesses, so it is going well," Zurielle smiled tiredly.

"Good, I'm glad. Everyone seems to be happy." Kate was glad for that as well.

"How did your trip to the Elves go? The Mistress told me that you went to change out some magical items and try and gain access to a Sorcerer to teach you," Zurielle asked.

"It went well actually. Rick seems happy with his replacement sword and I start my classes in a week. Once a week for a year. He's likely going to have his work cut out for him. I still have no idea how I did it last time. The one and only time." Kate wasn't sure this was going to work.

Zurielle tried to talk her into joining them in the Temple instead of just living there. "You could join us in our prayers to Helm. He may listen and make it easier for you. He may want you to be a powerful Sorceress."

Kate felt Rick nudge her but he said nothing. "Sure, I can try it." She would give Rick a piece of her mind later if this turned out to be incredibly boring.

"Excellent! We pray every two days in the main Temple area. Our first one will not be until a week from now as we need to clean up from this first. I look forward to seeing you there. We can work out the timing with your classes later. Maybe a Sorceress and Priestess in the same person. You may actually end up in charge around here with that kind of power." Zurielle suddenly saw great things for her. "Come with me, we have one final item to sell for the parade."

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate handed balloons to Zurielle while Rick handed balloons to a different Priestess. Kate knew by how light they were that they were meant to float up and had a string attached to them.

Each time they sold one either Zurielle or the other Priestess would cast one light spell. Or for a lot more gold something that looked more like a glowing sun since it was so bright.

Kate had to stop to tend to Thomas but she came back to help each time.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

It was really late or really early in the day but still dark and Kate and Rick were dead tired. Thomas was asleep in his carrier.

Then almost as one they all watched as glowing balloons rose up into the sky. A few, especially the ones that glowed like the sun had the symbol of Helm on them.

"The festival is now over. That was the last thing," Zurielle told both of them, thankful that they were both still with her and helping. "Now we get to clean up the mess." It was time to start giving back the city to its citizens. Kate moaned and leaned into Rick. She was exhausted and wanted to do nothing but sleep. Even if all she was going to get was a catnap as usual. Still she would stay up and help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love II**

_Chapter 6_

_It is 2 weeks later_

The Parade was over and everything had been cleaned up. Kate had attended her fifth prayer service to Helm. Two had been led by K'honowena while the other three had been led by Zurielle. They were basically all the same just with a different voice.

Today, though, she had just finished her second training session to be a Sorceress and with Thomas in his carrier she was running across that stupid invisible bridge and wasn't even noticing.

She ran up the side of the open market that was back in complete operation after the festival and tried not to hit anyone. She was smiling and incredibly excited as she ran. Finally she reached the front gate and saw the Priestess that was manning it. Everyone in the Temple had gotten used to seeing here and Rick by now so all she did was greet her. "Hi, Kate." A few did what she had asked of them that was to call her by her first name. Most, however, stuck with Miss Beckett.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Kate yelled at her as she zoomed past her, running to the room that was still theirs. It was tiny and held mostly just two twin beds and a small table with one whole chair. Their clothes were mostly still in bags tucked under their beds. Kate almost kicked the door open and hadn't noticed that Rick's guard was missing.

They had both noticed that after he had helped and even participated in one of the festivals parade his guard was now down to just one. "I DID IT!" She was anxious to share with her husband first. Except he wasn't there. She knew he wasn't hiding under the bed so where was he? She ran back out of their room, slammed the door closed behind her, and ran to the kitchen and dining room area. She found him and K'honowena sitting side by side, eating something along with several others.

"I DID IT!" Kate yelled at everyone. She was going to tell everyone eventually anyway, she just got to do it all at once this way. "I DID IT!" Kate ran to her husband and wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless but she had Thomas so she couldn't. "I did it, I did it." Kate was almost dancing on the balls of her feet. She now had everyone's attention. "I shot two stars from my hand again! Can you believe it? I actually did it." She'd been pretty sure it would never happen again and yet it had.

Rick took Thomas from her which allowed K'honowena to stand up and hug her. "That's great, honey. I'm so proud of you." K'honowena just kept hugging her until she finally let go of her. "We need to celebrate. Where's the wine?" It was the only question she needed as two people got glasses for everyone and eventually everyone was drinking while Kate got to sit down next to her husband and kiss him back.

"He scared me to death and I hit him with my two stars. It hurt him and I started apologizing as much as I could. He simply pulled out this wand, tapped his wounds, and they were gone. That was when he explained what I had done to accomplish it. He expects me to do it each and every week now. At least until he teaches me a new spell. He called it _**Magic Missile.**_ Apparently I can't ever miss unless they're blocked by magic somehow. I'll get to shoot more stars the stronger I get," Kate explained. "But I did it!" She was still a bit dubious that she could just simply do it. But she had done it!

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Rick and Kate were finally back in their room after being congratulated by everyone in the dining room. Finally Rick had the privacy to wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply. "So what else did he tell you?" Rick was curious after he broke from the kiss but didn't let go of her. He liked holding her in his arms.

"I can cast that spell three times a day for the moment but that will increase if I get more powerful. Supposedly there are spells that are weaker. He gave me a demonstration of one. It looked a lot like he had a match in his hand except he didn't. They're weak. He talked about them as being parlor tricks. Those I can do five times a day for now," Kate explained. Then she let go of him and sat down; he sat next to her on his bed.

"There's one more thing. …He said Sorcerers and even Wizards can call for something called a familiar. Basically it's a pet that will be loyal to me. I'm not really sure I want one or what I would do with it if I had one." Kate hadn't been prepared for that. He had at least told her what her options were. She could even wait and get something else later.

"Then don't get one. Just learn your spells and take your classes. Do that for now and worry about that later. You're doing great." Rick kissed her forehead. "Would you be interested in a more private celebration, lady of my heart?" Rick smiled at her which had Kate smiling back and kissing him.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

_One month later_

Kate had learned that she needed to put herself into each spell. Not just try but to really want to do it. To make the power come out of her and do what she wanted it to do.

Today she was getting ready for yet another class as she picked up Thomas and put him in his carrier. Rick was gone somewhere so she was on her own at the moment.

She'd been warned that today was going to be a big day for her. She had done Magic Missile a few times by now and he thought she was ready to learn a new spell. How to put herself into something different. Just a different spell.

Kate took in a deep breath and let it out. "No _M__agic __M__issile_ today. You ready to watch your mommy screw up?" Kate asked her son as she picked up his carrier and headed out of the Temple to attend her next class.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

"A what spell?" Kate asked him again.

"_**Low-light vision**_**. ** You'll be able to see twice as far as any normal human's vision in very low light conditions. For you it will last one hour. It will last longer as you grow stronger. Not to worry if you don't ultimately like any of the spells I teach you, you can replace them as you grow stronger. Once we get past this level of spell I will let you select what spells you want to learn," he said.

"Just how many spells can I cast?" She didn't know just how many spells there were for her to learn.

"You will, at your most highest power you will ever have, can learn six spells at this low level. Actually six will always be the maximum you can learn no matter how powerful you become," he informed her.

"Six. Six times how many levels are there?" Kate inquired.

"Nine. Shall we begin?" She needed to be ready and focused for this to work.

"Nine. Nine times six is fifty-four. How many spells are there to learn or choose from?" Maybe this was easier than she was thinking. But fifty-four sounded like a lot to her.

"Several hundred. Shall we begin?" He was sure she would fail but she would learn.

"Several hundred!? Yeah, yeah. I'm ready." Only she wasn't. Several hundred spells to choose from. Then he turned out all the lights. Okay, not exactly all of them. He left one tiny little candle burning in their room. Kate could barely see her hand in front of her face.

Then he began talking about what she needed to do.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate walked into their room four weeks later. What she wanted to do was to throw something. Except the only thing in her hand was the carrier her son was in. Even worse Rick wasn't there to try and brighten up her world which was presently rather dark. Just like that stupid room she'd left not long ago. Hours and hours of darkness with just one stinking candle to see anything with. Until Thomas started crying and the lights came back on so she could tend to her son.

So instead of feeling miserable alone she headed for the dining room so she could eat and make sure everyone else in the room was miserable with her. Misery loved company was her new mantra.

"Uh-oh." Rick had spotted her first and K'honowena turned to see what was wrong. Kate looked defeated. Apparently things were not going well with her new spell. K'honowena scooted over to give her room between herself and her husband as Kate put Thomas's carrier on the table in front of her.

Kate felt Rick kiss her cheek but it didn't help. "I'm supposed to cast this spell so I can see in almost complete darkness and it never works. No matter how hard I try. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Sorceress." She was depressed and wanted everyone else to be just as depressed as she was.

"So what's the problem?" K'honowena questioned.

"It's dark! That's the problem. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face." Kate demonstrated by putting her hand in front of her face.

"So it's dark. Isn't that the point of the spell?" K'honowena asked her since she had told Rick and herself just what the spell she was trying to cast was. It sounded simple enough to her. Though she was capable of casting her most powerful spells. She tried to remember when she struggled with just the first one like Kate was doing.

"Oh, you're a big help." Kate glared at her and listened to her stomach rumble now that she could smell it all.

"I'll get you something." Rick got up to get her a plate of what was today's meal.

"Well on the bright side, our festival was a complete success. We even exceeded the gold we earned the last time. Even after deducting the costs of doing the festival itself." K'honowena told her since most of them already knew.

"I'm glad for you. At least someone is having a good time." Kate sure wasn't.

K'honowena put an arm around her. "I never said magic was easy," K'honowena consoled her. "Have you tried doing the one spell you can do in the dark? Maybe that will help. Teach you what you are doing wrong, perhaps."

That had Kate sitting up straight instead of looking defeated. She had proven she knew how to do _**M**__**agic **__**M**__**issile**_. Maybe if she could do that in the dark she could do this new spell. "That might work. Thanks." Kate suddenly had a reason to go back next week and try again.

"I'm glad to help." K'honowena tightened her hold on her daughter for a second and then let go.

Rick took Thomas away and set a plate in front of her. "He told me there are hundreds of spells I had to choose from though I only get to learn fifty-four of them. How many do you know or could know?" Kate asked K'honowena.

"I have several hundred to choose from as well. I get my spells from my god just like you might one day. I presently know seventy-three spells. I haven't had to use any today so far."

"Seventy-three? How do you keep them all separate?" Kate was sure she would start to jumble them all up.

"Practice, skill, and lots and lots of experience. Just like you'll get one day. Just like everyone in this room is capable of doing. Even our guards can do spells and they too will start to learn more as they get more powerful." K'honowena was going to help each and everyone of them for as long as they stayed with her.

"What do you know about undead? The sword I got Rick is supposed to do well against them," Kate asked as she ate.

"Undead. Yeah, those guys. Do you remember all those Zombie movies and just how bad the movie made them out to be? Just one little nibble and you're infected and turn into a Zombie slowly and painfully?" K'honowena asked her daughter and saw her nod.

"Well, Zombies are bad, but they're actually weak and really slow. There are a lot worse undead. A whole lot worse. Ghoul, Ghast, Ghost, Shadow, Mummy, Vampire–" Kate interrupted her.

"Vampires! Those things actually exist?" Kate didn't like the sound of that.

"Not very common, but yes. Then there are Spectres, Wights, Wraiths, Lichs, and others just to name a few," K'honowena said.

Kate put her fork down. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Relax, honey. For the most part none of them exist on this plane. Only the most powerful of them would ever dare to set foot here. But that doesn't mean some of the others don't find their way here from time to time. And while I hate to admit it there are other Temples that are capable of fighting them if they did ever show up. We're perfectly safe," K'honowena assured her.

As far as K'honowena was concerned everyone should worship her god Helm and not other gods but that's now how the way things worked here.

Rick had a question and it involved him in a way. "What keeps Demons and others from simply gating in and attacking?" He knew his Master would love to come here and go on a killing spree.

"There are powerful wards all around the city at the walls. Even we have several powerful wards around us that have been here for a long time. I've added a few of my own over time. No one can just get into this Temple without walking in no matter who they are or how they try. It's quite probable that the other Temples have the same thing. We're perfectly safe from that here." K'honowena knew they couldn't gate in or simply skip or ignore their walls to get in here.

"The Wizard's guild where Kate goes each week has done the city walls. My predecessors and I have done our walls," K'honowena added.

"Has there been trouble here in the past?" Kate queried.

"In the distant past before all of the wards there was a powerful Demon that attacked one time. He did a lot of damage. But our city leaders have done a lot since then. I haven't heard of an attack on this plane since I've been here. However we don't sit here and wish it doesn't happen. We are all ever vigilant," K'honowena commented.

"That doesn't mean this plane or even this city doesn't have problems. As good as most of us are all it takes is just one event and a person will crack. His wife said no once too often. Her son died from something and perhaps they can't have another so she decides someone else should lose their son.

"No one's perfect. Everyone has a straw that breaks their camel's back, or worse. Someone finds out that they do indeed have a price before they will do something evil. It happens even here," K'honowena told them and everyone else still in the room.

Suddenly K'honowena had an idea. "Katie, you said you were a homicide detective. I could approach our leaders and see about getting you a job." She might be perfect for the job.

"You mean between my Sorceress class, my prayers, taking care of my son, and trying to remember that I have a husband and that I sill love him? You mean that job?" Her mother had just lost her mind.

"So it still has to wait for a bit. Surely you want to live in a bigger place. Have a real home instead of an overnight room in the Temple that you have now. Have a job that earns you money," K'honowena argued. She loved having her there but staying in that little room wasn't a good long term plan.

"What about you, Rick, what are you good at?" K'honowena still didn't know all that much about him. She simply knew he was a Demon as did everyone else in the Temple. That he had proven himself trustworthy of late. That he was married to her daughter and that he no longer registered as evil.

"He repaired the ship we were living on," Kate quickly offered.

"I did do a lot of work to make it operational again," Rick agreed easily. "My poor ship," he lamented. It was in the hands of the Mind Flayers now and that didn't sit well with him. But doing something about it seemed impossible.

"A shipwright. That could prove to be very useful around here. Okay, that gives me something to work with." K'honowena was happy with that. A homicide detective and a shipwright. She had lived here long enough so she knew a few prominent people.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

It was a week later and Kate had another sorcerer class. "Remember, cast the spell you know how to do with your eyes closed or at least in that same darkness," Rick reminded her and kissed her and his son and watched them leave for her day long class.

While Kate was at class Rick wasn't just sitting around doing nothing. Having an extra pair of hands meant he got to do maintenance on the Temple that they'd been putting off. Especially when they were a strong pair of hands.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate was smiling as she entered the Temple and was greeted by the Priestess who was out front. Kate headed toward the dining room since that was where she always found everyone anyway.

"She's smiling," K'honowena noticed when Kate entered.

She put Thomas down. "I did it," Kate announced.

"So my idea helped?" K'honowena asked since she was positively beaming.

"Yep! Turns out I was trying to see what I was doing instead of just doing it. I even know three spells now. I just have a few little trick spells to learn now. I need to gain in strength to learn another spell," Kate said as she went and got her own plate of food.

"I now know _**Magic **__**M**__**issile**_**, **_**low-light vision**_, and _**identify**_. I can now tell you what your magic item can do for you. Exactly what it is. It was cool. It does cause me to use up a 100 gold worth of pearl so it's not cheap. Now I need to find where I can purchase pearls so I can do it again. The market maybe?" Kate queried.

"That's where I would start," K'honowena agreed. "We can go after prayers tomorrow and have a look. We need to make a trip to buy food anyway so we can do both at the same time." K'honowena didn't always go to buy food. That's what she had all of her Temple members for. But she would this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love II**

_Chapter 7_

_It is six months later_

Rick and Kate had spent the last month walking around the city so they could get used to it. It wasn't a place either of them were familiar with. Rick was used to a lot less and Kate was used to a lot more. For Kate there were no cars or any transportation beyond horses. She was also used to having electricity for all kinds of things and this place had none of that. However they were both learning a lot about how it had been built.

_The city was d__ominated by trees and beautiful stone buildings. Old oaks, shadowtops, and duskwoods compete__d__ with tall, thin spires to touch the sky__. A__nd blueleaf trees shade__d__ flagstone sidewalks along most of the cobble__ stone__ streets The prevailing style of stonework __wa__s flowing curves, as if buildings grew rather than being erected block by block. Many older buildings __we__re clad in a thin layer of fused royal blue or emerald green glass._

_Balconies and curving stairs __we__re everywhere—and windowsills, railings, and newel-posts __we__re all adorned with herbs and flowers growing in sculpted bowls. Most dwellings ha__d__ grass paths leading to sheltered bowers. Many folk t__oo__k time every day to lift their harps, pipes, or voices to make music, and things of beauty __we__re more than prized and admired—such design is expected._

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Zurielle inquired when they both returned.

"It's very pretty, very green. We saw races that neither of us had seen before," Kate said.

"Describe the first one," Zurielle asked.

"It was about this tall." Kate put a hand to her body to show height. "Lots of hair, most of it brown, and he or she maybe, had a really long beard that had all these beads in it."

"Sounds like a dwarf. About 7% or so of the city is made up of dwarves. Most of them are okay. Some of them tend to be egotistical and insulting to other races. You just have to be careful with them. If you happen to like beer they are capable of making the best beer, or so I am told." She was a wine drinker, not beer.

"Really." Kate could enjoy a good beer from time to time. Now she had a reason to go find one.

"What was the other?" Zurielle queried.

Rick described the next one. "He was about the same height, nowhere near as much hair. Instead of boots on its feet it went barefoot and they looked big and maybe a little hairy."

"That one sounds like a Halfling. The city is maybe made up of about 3% to maybe as much as 5% of the population. They are not very dangerous. Most of them like to play games with you and I don't mean card games," Zurielle told them.

"You mean pour ink in your hair, put a bucket of water above a door and wait for you to open it," Kate remarked. She knew those kinds of kids.

"Pretty much, yes. They also tend to be the city's pickpockets so you need to be careful with that. I've heard that a few are very good.

"There are also half elf and half human crossbreeds. Humans and Elves make up the majority of the population, though. If you're looking for a place to live try and avoid the Southbank. That is where all the mage guilds are located, however housing there is cheap and I do not mean inexpensive. Conversely finding a place on the Northbank close to the Capital building is nearly impossible.

"The best I can offer is try and find an older place. One with cobblestone streets, curved everything. Most of those places have basements that work as cool zones. Helps preserve food. If you're lucky you can find one with several balconies and grow either your own vegetables or maybe herbs. Just be ready to have the roof repaired or replaced," Zurielle recommended based on her years of living here.

"Oh, and try and get far away from the market area unless you do not mind the noise it generates. If you plan on getting horses to get around with try and find one close to a stable so you can stable them and pay to have them taken care of. Good luck." Zurielle had things to do.

"In other words get lucky." Kate smiled wryly since it had helped and hadn't helped.

Rick was carrying Thomas now since he was 7 months old and was growing like a weed. They were still trying to hide his tail from everyone. They didn't know what people thought of having a Tiefling living in their city yet.

Thomas was starting to show his true colors. His skin still had a bit of reddish hue to it. His tail was getting longer though it was still basically a whip in nature. His eyes had gone from looking part human to solid black orbs. While he had no hint of wings he was starting to show the beginning of horns. His hair was growing out finally and it was a really deep black, bordering on being so black it was starting to look a little blue with a hint of purple. They had bought clothes for him finally.

"So do we buy one if we see one? Or do we keep waiting and hope we'll find something? I'll admit I'm getting rather tired of sleeping and almost living in our tiny little room." Her mother had been right about that.

"We have the gold coins you had left over after going on a buying spree. We still have my gold coins that were left over and we have your gold coins that K'honowena warned us to not use unless we really had to. Which meant don't use them at all," Rick said.

"I've got six more months of Sorcerer classes and I'm up to 13 spells now. Except I need to talk to Mom. There's something else rolling around in my head that I can't explain. I now know _**Magic Missile, Low-Light Vision, Identify, Disguise Self **_so I can change my appearance and no one will recognize me, _**Comprehend Languages**_ that will allow me to read and understand every language I read or hear, _**Animate Rope**_ so that I can make any length of rope do whatever I want and finally _**Detect Secret Doors**_. " Kate felt the last one was self explanatory so didn't explain it to Rick.

"You're doing better than me. You just might become really powerful one day." He was proud of her. She was doing great.

"There's nothing wrong with you, babe." Kate reached up to kiss him. "I need to find Mom. I'll meet you in the dining room. OH! I forgot to check on Little Drip." She walked over to the pool, called for him, and saw him show up on the surface. "He doesn't look too good, babe." Kate didn't like his color. "I'll talk to Mom about draining it and replacing it with fresh water. We can use our decanter to fill it." Kate had grabbed it on one of her trips to the kitchen when they had abandoned their ship.

"I need to go to the elemental plane of water again. He likely needs food." It meant exiting the city and gating and then coming back again outside of the city and walking back in after paying a copper piece.

"We need to find Mom." Kate got up and went in search of her.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

"We need to feed Little Drip again," Kate said.

"I'll have Zurielle escort you out of the city, wait for you, and escort you back into the city." K'honowena didn't mind having a water elemental in her pool. The race was neutral and he hadn't done anything except swim around in it.

"Do you think we could modify the pool into a fountain? Would he be willing to shoot water up into the air for a few hours each day?" They might be the only Temple that had one if he was willing.

Rick nodded. "He provided pressure for everything on the boat so I don't see why not. Just so long as we keep feeding him from his own realm."

"I'll start making arrangements for that tomorrow then. Anything else on your minds?" It sounded like a simple request that didn't need her approval. Zurielle could have done it for her.

Kate started to explain something that was going on in her head.

"You know what that is, don't you? That's Helm asking you what spells you want. Regardless of who you worship, you pray to your god each day for the spells you want for that day and he or she grants them to you. He wants to know what spells you want." K'honowena was totally excited. Her daughter was about to be not just a Sorceress but also a Priestess and that would make her one very powerful person.

"So I simply ask for what I want and he just gives them to me. I don't have to figure out how to get the magic to come out of me like I do my other spells?" That would be great. Her head was full enough already.

"Tomorrow during prayers tell him what you want and he will grant them to you. Do you know what you want?" That might be the first problem to overcome. Kate shook her head. "Well you'd better come with me then. We'll join you two at dinner," K'honowena told Rick who had Thomas in his arms.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

K'honowena looked at her daughter with pride. "Here's the list. Look it over and come see me before prayers if you have any questions. Most of them are rather self-explanatory. Oh, there's one thing. He will allow you to substitute any spell for a healing spell of equal level instantly so don't ever ask for those. …Now I'm hungry. Let's see what the cook has made for us today." K'honowena got up and walked serenely to the dining room.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate had read the list and understood most of them or enough of them to ask for her four spells. _**Command**_**.** She was hoping it worked a lot like how Rick's did when he had commanded her to stroke his cock when they had first met. _**Deathwatch**__. _It which would tell her how close to death someone was when she looked at them. Say she found someone injured and bleeding out. She would know how long he or she had to live. _**Omen of Peril**__. _She would know if her immediate future was safe, in peril or in great danger based on her present situation. _**Eyes of the Avoral**__. _It would allow her to spot things far more easily especially if they were normal and not magically hidden.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

"Did it work?" K'honowena asked after morning prayers for everyone.

"Yes, I got four spells. Is that a lot?" Kate was curious.

"Less than me at the time but not bad. You'll gain access to more as you grow in power. When Helm is ready to give you another spell and it feels like it's more powerful, come see me and I'll show you the next list so you can decide. You should gain two or three more when that time comes. Until then you might gain one more so keep that list handy. The more wisdom you have the more spells Helm will grant you." K'honowena saw the look she was getting back.

"All spells and their effectiveness are based on certain qualities of the person, whether natural or augmented by magic. Though if you lose that magic you lose the extra that that magic provides. For Helm it's wisdom. Your personal willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. The better you are at that the more spells he will grant you. Likely your Sorcerer spells are similar just based off a different part of you. You can ask your teacher next time you see him."

"So there are magic items that will increase my ability to cast spells or be given spells?" Kate was slowly catching on to just what magic could do.

"Oh yes. See this." K'honowena played with the pearl that was attached to her clothing. "This artificially increases my wisdom so I'm granted extra spells so long as I wear it. Take it off and I instantly lose those spells. Keep your eyes open from now on. Magic items come in many forms. Pearls, bracers, rings, earrings, hats, combs stuck in someone's hair, boots, cloaks, almost anything. Gems, glasses, lots of things. Magic is everywhere, honey. Take that bridge you cross each time. Where did you think that came from?"

"Oh, wow!" Kate hadn't really thought there was that much. Just a little here and there. "They probably cost a lot, too." She was betting she didn't have the gold for that.

"It depends on how much power they have. The less they provide the less it costs. The more power they provide the more it costs. Just don't take that ring I gave you off. Not ever. Not for any reason." It was worth considerably more than that Moon Sword had been worth and she shouldn't be selling it.

"The sooner you two get jobs the more gold you'll earn. Put in some time here and even I'll pay you just like everyone else here. You'll be able to afford something in time. Have a little faith, Katie, you're doing great." K'honowena kissed her head and walked away to attend to other matters in her Temple.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate found out the same thing from her sorcerer teacher. Only instead of Wisdom it was Charisma. It was her force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. Hers, she was told, was actually considerably better than average so her skill at being a Sorceress was increased by just who she was. And yes there were magic items that could increase that. There were three levels. The first was 4,000 gold, the second was 16,000 gold and the last was 36,000 gold.

It was tempting to buy at least the lowest level one, but they didn't even have a home yet, or a horse or two, and Thomas was going to keep needing things as he grew up. So until she talked with Rick about it she was going to do without for now. And she might end up pregnant again. At the rate they made love to each other it was quite possible they would have another child.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

"Hi, babe!" Kate had news as she found him in the dining room but her mother and Zurielle wasn't there either. "I learned another new spell today. I learned _**Speed Swim. **_It allows me to swim a lot faster for two minutes at my power level. It will last longer the stronger I get." She was proud of herself. For something she hadn't at first believed in she thought she was doing pretty good.

Rick kissed her. "You're still amazing and beautiful."

"I saw the fountain out front. Where is Little Drip now?" The pool was mostly gone as was all the water.

"In a bucket of water in our room for now," Rick said. "I'm trying to help with the construction so he can move back as fast as possible."

"Poor little guy." Kate felt bad for him. He'd been through a lot. "I'll see what I can do for him when I make it to our room. …I have prayers tomorrow but do you want to go house hunting tomorrow. We may need to count our gold coins we can use tonight first. I don't know what a place will cost us." Kate wasn't even sure exactly how much gold they did have.

Rick nodded. "Right after I help with the fountain."

"Deal!" She wanted Little Drip back in the fountain as soon as possible too.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

_It is two months later_

"You two do not look happy," Zurielle pointed out as she watched them drag their feet back into the Temple area.

"We've been looking for a place to live for two months and nothing. What we do find is either a hovel that needs to be torn down first. Or not big enough. Or not the right area." Kate sighed heavily. "Maybe we're expecting too much." She was about ready to call it quits and just live in their tiny little room forever.

About the only good thing so far for the last two months was that she gained another spell from Helm and the fountain was done; Little Drip was back in his place. It was bigger, deeper and it allowed him to shoot a stream up into the air about 10 feet before it came crashing back down.

"Wait here." Zurielle turned and left them. She soon returned and handed over something for them to read. "The Mistress and I have asked for a little help for you. Try these three locations next time you go looking. Personally I like number two."

"Thanks! You're the greatest." Kate looked it over and wasn't sure but maybe they had been near all of these already. But perhaps they'd missed something. This city was full of trees and curves and it went up a lot then right back down again. Front doors to homes were all over the place here. It was pretty and clean smelling but you could easily get lost.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They had actually found all three of them after looking. Frustratingly, each of them were locked up tight. However each one had a notice of where to find the person that was selling it. Other than that they only knew where each was. But they'd run out of time so they were back in their room going over each one.

Kate sat on the edge of her bed and asked Rick for his opinion. "Number one?"

"Like all of them we couldn't get inside. It was located right up next to the river. Do we want to live that close to the river?" They had both seen a number of boats sailing past them just in the short time they were there.

"It looked like the patio was right next to the river. Thomas had better be a very good swimmer." To Kate it looked like he could just walk over the edge and into the river from what little they could see.

"Number two?" Kate asked him.

"I'm with Zurielle on this one. I think it was the best of the three. The front door was however rather hard to find." It helped explain why they hadn't seen it earlier. "It looked like maybe three floors tall, best I could tell. That wall suggests a hidden courtyard plus there was that tree. We saw two balconies. I think we saw a stable three roads down from it so it wasn't far but not so close that we would smell it either," Rick mentioned.

Kate was smiling since she agreed with Zurielle as well or whoever had found it. It looked nice on the outside. "Number three?"

"Right next door to a different stable with an expensive looking inn right across the street. It was also three floors tall based on the window placement. It didn't look that interesting. Flat face with windows. It might be the biggest of the three on the inside. There might even be something on the roof," Rick commented.

"I agree, we need to find this person for number two tomorrow. If we don't like it we can look up the number three person later. I think number one is off the list." It just didn't feel right to her.

Rick was nodding his agreement. Now they needed to start counting coins so they knew just exactly how much they had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love II**

_Chapter 8_

_It is now 2 months later_

Kate heard a knock so she went down the stairs to find out who was at their front door. They had bought house number two a month ago and had moved in. However, they didn't have that much yet.

They'd bought a bed for them and one for Thomas who now had his own bedroom. They had a kitchen table and four chairs. They'd spent most of their time getting everything they needed for the kitchen.

Kate was the cook between the two of them and she was finding out just what it took to cook here. Fortunately it had the same stove she was familiar with on the ship. But this stove didn't have Hot Stuff to heat things up. So she was doing it the hard way. Sadly she was more prone to burning things this way.

"RICK!" Kate had yelled for him. When he had shown up she had a question for him. "We'll probably never find Hot Stuff in the Astral Plane, will we?" She felt really bad for him. She had no idea what had happened to him. Seeing Rick shake his head didn't help. "Can you gate to the plane where he was from and maybe find another one with the same deal? I'm really tired of burning our food." She was wasting money and sending smoke out into the room. Though it was mostly the smell of burnt food that was getting to her.

"I can try. Just as soon as I figure out how not to get burnt to a crisp by any of them, including him." Rick being a Demon was resistant to fire. But that didn't mean he couldn't get burnt if it was hot enough.

Right now she was just reaching the door when Thomas decided he didn't want to be alone any longer. Kate stopped and groaned. Rick was gone and now she was being pulled in two directions. Since the front door was closer she went there first. "MOM! Come on in." Kate moved aside to let her enter. Then she closed and barred the door behind her. Adding a lock to the door was costly so they were still using a board to block the door.

K'honowena followed her daughter up the stairs and saw Thomas on the floor surrounded by his toys. "Is this the living room?" There was a fireplace to keep the space warm but it was missing furniture.

"We still have a lot of furniture to get. For now it's his big playroom. What's up?" Their house was rather empty but Kate had control of the money and she was used to saving it, not spending it.

"I know someone that could use some help if you two are interested. Thomas is almost a year old so he might not be a problem or you could leave him with me if he's eating solid food instead of you nursing him," K'honowena said. She could find a wet nurse if he was still nursing.

"A little bit of both. Mostly I still feed him," Kate replied. "What does your friend want?"

"He's an art dealer and he made a major sale but he's short guards. He needs to put the crated pieces into a wagon and deliver them to a city that's almost two weeks from here. He has two guards but could use two more," K'honowena explained.

"An escort for the wagon? I thought this place was safe. That's why Rick hated coming here so badly." This wasn't the prime material plane where she had lived. This was a good plane.

"And it is, but remember what I told you: people have a limit that breaks their back. If he loses this wagon it will break him." K'honowena was willing to help if she could talk Katie into helping him.

"Two weeks out and two weeks back. So an entire month on the road. We're going to need things. A place to sleep, something to sleep on, food, water, just to name a few." Kate didn't mind camping out under the stars. She had done it before.

"I have all that already. Just come see me and I'll give it to you. You're also going to need horses. You can either get your own or I can let you have two from the Temple," K'honowena offered.

"I don't remember seeing any horses." Kate would have remembered that.

"We have a stable," K'honowena replied.

"Oh." Just like what they would do. "Rick's on the Fire Elemental Plane doing a job. He should be back shortly. Provided the guards will let both of them in." He had to go outside of the city to gate and then gate back.

K'honowena really wanted to ask what he was doing that for, but this was her daughter's life. As much as she wanted to help and protect her, she had to let her live it her way.

"I assume we get paid for this," Kate said, her eyebrows raised. "And when do we leave?" It sounded like they might be risking their lives if they did this.

"Yes, you get paid. You leave tomorrow." K'honowena was afraid that might be a bit short notice.

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. "Talk about short notice, Mom! …For four weeks." Kate knew her answer and that she could talk Rick into doing it.

"Did I mention that if you do this it might make a name for yourself? Maybe get that homicide detective job you want. Also if you're attacked anything you find gets split up between the four of you. One never knows what they might have if you encounter them," K'honowena said.

No, her mother hadn't mentioned that. Still she doubted that anyone who attacked them would have much, but one never knew. "I'll talk Rick into when he gets home."

"Very good! Bring Thomas to me very early tomorrow morning. Then I'll give you the supplies, the two horses, and tell you where to go to join your wagon. I'll make sure he's expecting you." K'honowena hugged her. "Don't forget to say your prayers each morning." K'honowena hugged her again and let herself out.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

The new Hot Stuff was in the stove with a supply of food and Rick didn't look any worse for wear that night when she made love to him.

Right now they were at the gate on their horses, dressed for battle with backpacks filled with lots of things. They even had saddle bags. About the only thing worrying both of them was riding the horses. Rick had rarely done it and Kate hadn't ridden since she was a kid. Now they were going to be riding for a month. They knew they would be saddle sore for a while.

They had met the person who had hired them. He had given them a third of their pay up front. The rest would be paid when they returned with the signed letter showing that they'd delivered the art work. They'd also met the other two guards.

Both of them were human and were wearing leather, had swords, and bows. One was Drew McClellen and the other was Josh Darnold. Drew was driving the wagon and Josh was on his horse. In the wagon were eight wooden crates that were all long, a little wide, and narrow. They were roped and secured to the wagon. The wagon was being pulled by two draft horses. Also in the wagon was grain for all of the horses.

"One month." Rick still wasn't sure how Kate had talked him into this but she had.

"Look at it this way, we'll both be expert riders when we get back," Kate grinned as the gates were finally opened wide enough for them to get out.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They were on their fourth night. They had stopped early so the horses could graze. And there was a stream nearby so they could refill their canteens. Now the horses were tied to the wagon and had been given their daily measure of oats.

Food, Kate had found out, had more in common with WWII rations than real food. Except it wasn't even in a can so maybe those protein bars might be a better comparison. K'honowena had, thank god, packed her some coffee and something to make it in.

Each was learning a little more about the others. It turned out Kate was the only spell caster here. Drew was a Ranger who was good with a bow and arrow. Josh was a Rogue or at least that was the term he preferred to use. He had made sure everyone understood that he was not a thief, even if that was what he was good at doing.

Kate was a Sorceress slash Cleric, as she had learned was the proper name. A Cleric of Helm thanks to her mother. Each morning she spoke her prayers and received her spells for the day.

It was a real road, if you could call an all dirt road a road, and they were all guessing they had two maybe three days left to go before delivering their load, staying the day before going back home. With an empty wagon they were hoping to make better time. However Josh had an idea. "Textiles are a notable import for the city. We could look around, purchase some and fill the wagon, then sell it once we get home. …Just an idea," he said since everyone else remained silent.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Drew and Josh were harnessing the horses while Kate and Rick were looking over their horses and checking their feet since even they knew that if the horse went lame then they were walking. The three riding horses were still tied to the wagon when they all heard a new sound. Looking around they saw four riders riding hard out of the trees on their right flank.

Rick, Josh, and Drew each decided they had no time for bows so they drew their swords. Men on horses riding hard meant their swings would have more force in them. Death in one swing was very possible. Josh, Drew, and Kate had spent the early morning putting on their armor.

While Kate had brought her sword, she had no intention of using it. Instead she knelt on one knee, drew her firearm, and aimed. Her first shot hit one of them in the throat and knocked him off his horse. Aiming at the second one, she fired and his body slid off the horse. Her third shot hit the rider right between the eyes and he tumbled to the ground. By now the last one was close enough to take a swing at Rick who blocked it though the blow knocked him to the ground from the force of it.

Kate got up, ran to the front of the wagon, and aimed at the last man. She fired and with great satisfaction, watched as he fell off his horse, dead before he hit the ground. She was used to the noise of her weapon, however the others, including Rick, were not. She eventually found out that Drew and Josh thought her weapon was magic. It was noisy but it had, with a single shot, downed each man.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They now had four extra horses tied to the back of the wagon. The animals had everything on them taken off and thrown into the wagon.

The bodies of the four men were all lined up side by side and everything they could find on them was set in a pile. "Anyone recognize them?" Kate queried and got shaking heads in return. Kate, though, had a spell called _**Detect Magic**_ so she used it, moved in, and took whatever registered as magic, setting it aside.

"Now what?" Kate felt like she was in charge but this was new for her.

Josh answered her. "Weapons and armor of any kind are worth something. What we don't want, we sell."

"Strip them of what you want, then," Kate said with a nod. She watched Josh jump at the chance. He got busy stripping all four of them of everything he could find and that included what gold, silver, or copper pieces they had.

Drew and Kate went to what Kate had singled out and looked it over. They had three potion bottles and one small sword. Drew picked up the sword and looked it over. "Well used but still sharp."

Kate picked up the three potions. "None of them are tagged. So either they knew what was where or they're all the same." Unfortunately potions weren't worth a 100 gold piece pearl. She handed them off to Rick who put them away.

Josh and Drew were happy so they left.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

This city wasn't nearly the size of Silverymoon and it stank. It reeked and it was disgusting. What Kate wanted to do was walk around with a cloth of some type over her face to try and filter out the stench. They delivered their cargo to the person it belonged to after making sure he was who he said he was. Josh disappeared with the wagon while they located an inn and ordered a round of beer. Weariness seeped out of their bones with each swallow.

"Josh must like weapons and armor," Kate commented.

"Josh likes gold almost anyway he can get it," Drew replied. "I wouldn't surprise me if he came back with a wagon full of something to take back," he remarked which had Kate laughing since she was betting he was right.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They were both wrong, though all of the weapons and armor they got off those four highwaymen was gone. Since the wagon was now empty and going back that way it allowed Drew and Josh to buy a couple small kegs of beer and strap them into place.

Their four extra horses were still tied to the wagon and following behind it. Kate and Rick had bought a little extra grain just for them for the trip home.

"What's with the clothes?" Kate inquired since there were four sets of them that looked familiar.

"I couldn't find a buyer for them so I'm taking them with me. I might find a use for them," Josh replied. Kate just shrugged. They had the space and they didn't weigh much so she didn't care.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They were about two days out and had reached the site where the four highwaymen had tried to ambush them and take what they were carrying.

"I wonder where those four came from?" Josh mused as he got down off his horse with the intent of helping to set up camp at the very same place as last time.

"I can look. It doesn't look like it's rained lately. Their tracks might still be here. They were riding hard," Drew offered.

A group of highwaymen sounded more like a Harlequin romance novel to Kate. Still if they had been hitting caravans at this location over and over they might try again even if they had lost four men at the last one. "Take Rick with you to watch your back. We'll untie the horses," Kate told both of them. They left on foot.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

It was dark and they had a fire going by the time they came back. Drew reported that he and Rick had found something. "No problem, they didn't even try to cover their tracks. They're about a mile out that way. They've built themselves a little place between two large boulders, making it hard to approach them and get close from those two sides."

"Eight horses and they have a guard. He was lying on one of the boulders giving him a perfect view on three sides," Rick added.

"I don't know how he saw him but if he says so." Drew hadn't seen anyone. "We didn't see what was behind them. Didn't risk it."

"If they've been successful and haven't sold any of it yet they might have something back there," Josh suggested since his mind was on gold yet again.

Kate sighed and considered the situation. If she was still a cop she would want to capture them and lock them up, making the road safe again. Except she wasn't a cop any longer. But her mother had said something. "Which way does the sun come up for them?" Maybe if they had an advantage…

Drew shook his head. "Already thought of that; it comes up to their side. No one gets an advantage. Just the guy on top of that rock unless we go way out and come in from the side which presents its own problem."

"Which is?" Kate queried.

"Dirt. That side has either been cleaned out on purpose or nothing grows there. Any kind of wind and that guy will see us coming," Drew stated.

"I saw no water in the area. They have to come out eventually to get some," Rick declared.

"Except while we have access to water we only have just so much food," Kate reminded him. "But I do have a plan." She began to smile.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

The wagon and the horses were now tied up just at the edge of the woods and they were making their way toward what Drew and Rick had found, save for one horse which Kate was riding. Rick wasn't behind her plan 100% but he had to admit she was perfect for it.

Kate rode right in wearing the clothes that Josh couldn't get rid of on one of the highwaymen's horses. It was still dark so she should be able to get in quite close. Once she was in too close she would use her _D__isguise_ spell so that she would look like one of their dead buddies who was also three days late.

Once the one on the rock stood up Rick was to use his oath bow until he took him down. Kate had been given a quick course in how to get a horse to lie down on its side with her over its neck to hold it down if she needed concealment from arrows. Drew and Josh would work their way in from the far other side to gain a flanking position and maybe see the back door since it surely had one.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate was riding in slowly and slumped way over to simulate an injury. Their guy was finally making it back home but he was injured.

The man on the rock stood up and yelled at her but she just kept riding. He needed to keep standing there for Rick to hit him. What no one saw was Rick missed on his first shot. However the guy on the rock didn't understand. It was the right horse and the clothes looked familiar but as he got closer there was just something off so this time he yelled to his cohorts inside. Then he took an arrow in his gut and fell of the rock.

That had two men coming out the front door and standing there with light behind them. That was more than enough for Drew and Rick who took shots. Rick hit his target in a leg while Drew hit his in the side of his stomach. The highwayman collapsed to the ground as the other man screamed. Then all hell broke loose. Kate cast her _**Low-light Vision **_spell.

Three men came out the front door with bows at the ready and saw Kate; all three fired. Except she was just getting off her horse as all three arrows hit her horse, injuring it to the point where it fell to the ground. That gave her a place to hide behind and fire from a prone position.

Rick and Drew missed completely on their next shots but Rick's shot hit the house which told the highwaymen they had an archer out there somewhere.

Josh was running hard and was headed for the back door.

Since her horse was down and not getting up it meant Kate didn't need to worry about the sound of her weapon spooking her horse. Lining up a shot on the man on the left, she fired a single shot and dropped him. Aiming at the one in the middle, she fired and watched him fall. Just as she was lining up a shot on the third man she saw him take two arrows to his body and crumpled to the ground.

Kate took a quick count and realized that left two if the number of horses matched the men in the cabin. But no one came out the door as she drew a bead on it and waited.

Josh was ready and breathing hard from sprinting the entire time when a man came out the door at a dead run. Josh was ready and swung his short sword, almost cutting him in half. A quick look inside the lighted room showed eight beds in bunk bed form, a small table and some food on the table as well as some beer. But no one else was inside.

It was over.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

They spent the night searching everywhere then loading the wagon with everything they'd found. Thankfully they still had all of their tie downs from the last trip.

They rested half the morning; they really needed it. "We're rich," Josh proclaimed since he was betting there was a bounty on the seven men in addition to selling horses they didn't need as well as all the armor and weapons. There was even a fair amount of gold, silver, and copper coins on them and stored away. Then there was what they had stolen but hadn't sold yet. Kate was out of _**D**__**etect Magic**_ for the day. However, before they got home she would have prayed for a new one.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Finding out from her mother that determining who the highwaymen had stolen from and giving it back to them would be impossible. After asking a few questions they'd learned that the thefts were happening all over the area but they were several weeks apart so as not to draw suspicion as to who and where they were camped.

"It's yours, honey," K'honowena told her and Rick who in turn told Drew and a very happy Josh.

"I'll go on another caravan trip with you two any day!" Josh announced.

"Me, too." Drew was happy to have the gold but he was pleased to try and make some very powerful friends.

K'honowena, however, started her work on getting Kate that job. Her daughter had just proven herself.

The very next day Kate had found that Helm was asking what new spell she wanted so that had her going back to her mother. "You've gained the next level of power in spells! Congratulations!" K'honowena hugged her and kissed her face. "Three new spells to ask for." K'honowena was so proud of her.

A few days later she had missed two of her Sorceress lessons and learned from her teacher that she was ready for another level of spells. She had four more spells to learn.

Josh made out the best of the lot of them since he was willing to sell everything he could get his hands on. Still they did relatively well.

300 gold per person in what they had found in gold coins each

450 gold per person in what they had found in silver coins each

2 gems that were worth 275 gold each that Drew and Kate were given based on a vote.

Josh earned another 350 gold in selling every piece of armor and the weapons that they'd found.

They ended up with three potions each. They were going to have to figure what they were on their own since none of the four knew anything about them.

Drew got the **A****rrow of ****S****laying** to go with his magical short sword after buying Kate two 100 gold worth pearls so she could tell him what they were.

There was one item that Kate used her own pearl on to find out what it did and found out that it was a wrap that went around one of her arms that would increase her wisdom just a little bit, so they all elected for her to have it.

After selling everything else they gained an additional 450 gold pieces each. Basically 1,100 gold per person except Josh got himself an extra 350 gold from doing all the legwork to sell everything that he could, not including the two gems. All of that was in addition to the 30 gold they each earned for doing the job in the first place.

Kate gave K'honowena's Temple all of the extra horses then handed her mother the gem she'd been given as part of what they had found. "In the name of our god Helm I accept your gifts." K'honowena hugged her daughter yet again and kissed her cheek. It was always good to give gifts to your god.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love II**

_Chapter 9_

_Epilogue_

_It is now four months later_

Kate came home from work and unlocked the front door with her key. They had used part of the money they had earned from that art work escort four months ago to install a good lock on their front door along with a new frame and a new door. They'd also had the roof stripped off and a new one installed. The door was about three months old. The roof was only a month old.

The dining room and kitchen were on this floor and since no one was in the dining room she headed for the kitchen and found no one in the kitchen, either. However a quick look outside showed that everyone was out on the back patio.

"Mom, what brings you over?" K'honowena, Rick, and her son were out there.

"I was out of town for my grandson's birthday that I was sure I was never going to have." K'honowena gleefully rubbed it in.

"Thanks, Mom." Kate was not impressed. She had never really talked to her mother about children before she had been killed. In fact she refused to take babysitting jobs. But she didn't ever remember saying no to having children. Then her mother had been killed and children were out of the question.

"So I brought his birthday present over for him to enjoy. It's up in his bedroom. And Rick offered some wine so here I am." K'honowena spread her arms wide. "How was work?" K'honowena knew she had gotten a job doing just what she had been doing back on the prime material plane. Which meant she was a homicide detective.

"I got my second case today since I started. I still miss my white board that I had. I'm stuck using a black board and chalk. Then one of the guys picked up a piece and scratched it across the board making that horrible noise. I was ready to shoot him for that. He actually thought it was funny." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I did warn you that yes, this plane is good but that doesn't mean people don't crack and do the unthinkable. You'll get him." K'honowena had faith in her daughter.

"So what did you get him?" Kate was curious.

"I got him a big boy bed even if he isn't ready for one yet but he'll grow into it. Boys grow fast initially," K'honowena said.

"Oh, that's good, thanks, Mom. Since we're drinking wine I'm going to need one." Kate went back inside to get her own glass.

"So how has my young man been today?" Kate kissed his head and watched him raise his arms indicating he wanted to be picked up. She put her glass down so she could pick him up and then started getting whacked by his tail. "Don't hit Mommy." Kate grabbed at his tail.

"We need to decide what to do with him today," Rick warned his wife.

"Right, you start your job tomorrow. We need to come up with a plan for Thomas. Who ever watches him will immediately know that he's a Tiefling." What Kate wasn't sure about was if that would cause him to be ignored or even worse…, beaten. Tieflings weren't necessarily well liked here, either.

"That's easy; bring him to the Temple. So long as you're willing to have him be taught to be a follower of Helm," K'honowena offered which meant he wouldn't be allowed to choose for himself who he wanted to be a believer of.

"You don't have to do that, Mom. We can think of something." She didn't know what but something.

"I don't mind watching over my grandson. Besides I have an entire Temple filled with people to help me and if he gets hurt, and little boys will get hurt, there are Priestesses all over to help him," K'honowena reminded her.

Kate looked at her husband and she saw a yes on his face. "Thanks. One of us will bring him over in the morning."

"I look forward to spoiling him rotten." She saw the daggers her daughter was sending her way. "It's my job. I'm his grandmother. I'm supposed to spoil him. When he grows up and gets married and has kids you can spoil his. It'll be your job."

"How's the house?" K'honowena asked before her daughter decided not to bring her son over and leave him with her and the Temple or start a fight.

"At the moment the only challenge is the stairs. Our bedrooms are on the third floor. I don't need Thomas deciding that the stairs are his new playground and tumbling down them. He's fine for now but when he starts crawling with purpose and then walking? Thankfully the door to the basement is always closed." Kate moaned. She didn't remember stairs when she was growing up.

"Child barrier just like back on the prime material plane. You'll figure it out. What about the rest of the place?" K'honowena asked again.

"I like the patio and the tree," Rick told her. He had grown up in the Abyss. It didn't have trees like these. Certainly not a fruit tree like this one. He couldn't wait for the fruit to be ripe. He could come out and pick one and just eat it.

"I like the second floor, personally. The entire floor is our living room and it has two decks, both of which are half filled with potted plants. Now we just need some furniture to put into it and out onto the deck." It was a house or maybe more apartment since certain walls were also their neighbor's wall, but not a home just yet.

"Well I'll leave you to it." K'honowena drank the rest of her wine and got up. "You be nice to Mommy and stop hitting people with that tail of yours." K'honowena stroked his head, kissed it, and left them.

Since Kate had Thomas, Rick got up to follow her and thank her then locked the door behind her and came back to Kate and his son.

"You ready for your job? We really need for your illusion to work." If he got spotted as being a Demon they would be in big trouble. A good Demon was unheard of. "Here, take Thomas. I have an idea. I'm going to be taking some of our gold with me." She had no intention of taking it all so if what she wanted was too expensive they would just have to risk it.

Rick didn't even get a chance to say anything at all. He was getting used to it, though. His wife was a force to be reckoned with all on her own.

.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.=.o{**X**}o.=.x**[**O**]**x.

Kate ran part way since it was getting late and found a place that was still open. Thirty minutes later she was leaving with something that might help.

She had snatched it up at only 1,800 gold. _**Hat of Disguise**__. As part of the magic the hat can appear as a comb, ribbon, headband, cap, coif, hood, helmet, and so on. _Rick could decide what he wanted it to look like while at work.

Kate found him in the kitchen working on dinner even though he only knew how to make very few dishes. "Here, babe. It's called a _**Hat of Disguise**__._ The hat itself can look like anything that's normally found on your head. I was thinking maybe a head band. Try it, let's see if it works."

She watched him put it on. "Have it look like you want people to see you as." Kate was thinking that if it worked for her it would work for everyone else.

Kate was standing there repeating, "Please let this work, please let this work." She held her hands over her mouth and spoke into them softly. They could really use the money he was going to be making to be added to hers.

Then suddenly she saw what she used to see before he willingly let his illusion drop so she could see what he really looked like. "It worked!" Kate raised her arms and then stepped up to kiss him. "You're as handsome as ever." He didn't look like a Demon to her any longer. He looked normal. "Just don't lose that thing, so no swimming in the river." His own illusion might work but she didn't want to risk it. She loved him far too much for something bad to happen to him. Besides, their son needed a father.

Kate took over the cooking and decided it was too hot so she tapped the top. "Less heat, please, Hot Stuff." Kate waited and it started to cool down a little. "Thank you, you're the best." Much like Little Drip he responded to her better than he did Rick. Even if it was Rick that fed him.

"How long before you need to feed these two?" Kate didn't want him to forget. Hot Stuff and Little Drip were valuable members of their household.

"About three weeks so they should be fine for now," Rick replied. The endless decanter of water meant they never actually ran out of water, just like on the ship. They had two things no other home in this city had. At least as far as they knew. It did mean of course that Rick had to go to that plane and find a replacement for Little Drip for the fountain at the Temple.

Thanks to Kate's job she was able to see how other people lived and worked. She had the authority to go anywhere she pleased in her search of a killer.

Kate took everything off the cooktop and got Hot Stuff to stop. "What do you think?" Kate asked him even though she hadn't dished out dinner yet.

"Do you mean the part where I answered your call? That we fell in love with each other? That you're not sorry I'm a Demon? That we got married? That we left the Astral Plane and my beloved ship? That we had a son? That I abandoned my Master? That you found your dead mother was actually alive?" Rick asked her.

Kate put her arms around his neck. "Yes to all of it." She kissed him with great passion. "Though I'm still angry with you for agreeing not to take me back so I can arrest Bracken." But she wasn't all that angry any longer. She was happy here and her mother was right. She didn't want to be killed by Bracken's hired killers and leave her son here without a mother.

"Good. Ready for another child, maybe?" Rick smiled at her, knowing that they were still working on having another child pretty much daily.

"Let me think about that first. You can still make love to me tonight, though." Kate kissed him again. "What do you think, sweetheart? You want a baby brother or sister?" she cooed at him. All she got was him slapping his little table since he was hungry.

"I think that was a yes. I understand baby talk," Rick grinned.

"Do you now?" Kate didn't believe him for a second. However, that wouldn't stop her from loving him, making love to him, and risk getting pregnant again.

Maybe it was a home after all and not just a house. Though she was sure it was going to be filled with love.


End file.
